Lost In The Time
by Joy Ramos
Summary: JIMMY Y EL JNTEAM ESTA PERDIDO EN EL TIEMPO POR FALLA DEL NUEVO INVENTO DE JIMMY.... COMO TERMINARA LA HISTORIA... SOLO KAMI LO SABE Y SI LO LEES TU TAMBIEN SABRAS COMO TERMINA COMPLETE
1. viaje al antiguo egipto! conoscan a !

Perdidos en el tiempo 1capitulo

Era un día común y corriente, Jimmy estaba exponiendo sobre la relatividad, Libby escuchando música, sheen jugando con ultra lord, carl soñando con la mama de Jimmy, Cindy haciéndose que pone atención y Linz tomando notas, cuando de pronto suena el timbre, era viernes todo un fin de semana para aventuras…

Jimmy: sheen, carl, Linz, vengan vamos a mi laboratorio tengo un nuevo invento.

Al llegar al laboratorio…

Jimmy: admiren el tempustonel 2000, la maquina que te lleva tanto al futuro como el pasado.

Carl: oh! Jimmy pero no es el crono arco?

Sheen: si Jimmy es el crono arco

Jimmy: pero le e echo varias modificaciones.

Linz: y Jimmy exactamente como funciona.

Jimmy: pues veras colocas una fecha en la pantalla y cuanto tiempo vas a estar asi que es muy sencilla su función y pensaba probarla mañana en la tarde.

Sheen: si una nueva aventura!...

Al día siguiente en el patio de Jimmy…

Cindy: hola nerdtron, que haces?

Jimmy: pues veras Cindy sheen, carl, Linz y yo iremos a el antiguo Egipto, a ver a las personas en ese tiempo…

Libby: Jimmy podemos ir

Jimmy: si no me estorban en mis estudios

Cindy y Libby: claro prometido

Linz: bueno vamos a probar el invento o no?

Jimmy: si claro Jimmy, Cindy, Libby, sheen, carl y Linz entran al crono arco…

Llegan al antiguo Egipto un lugar inhóspito con muchas pirámides y gente trabajando, de pronto Libby y Linz chocan con la Emperadora la reina yhugabieslabia, tátara tátara…… abuela de Libby...

Yhugabieslabia: oye nena ten mas cuidado

Libby: lo siento no me fije por donde iba

Yhugabieslabia: oye porque tú y tus amigos usan esa ropa esta fuera de moda

Jimmy: perdón su alteza

Yhugabieslabia: bueno ya que tu amiga se parece tanto a mí les podría prestar unas ropas mientras me dice como logro ese parecido a mí…

Rato después….

Carl: que cómoda se siente esta ropa

Sheen: si es ultra fantástico jamás me sentí tan libre

Cindy: pues creo que yo me veo bien

Libby: si duda es el mejor vestido que hayas usado…

Jimmy: pues yo no digo lo mismo, un científico nunca se viste así

Libby: por que no te pones un vestido prima

Linz: no va con mi estilo, el color blanco

Jimmy: bueno pero no podemos estar mucho tiempo aquí o el crono arco se estro fiara

Yhugabieslabia: oigan chicos no quieren ir a conocer Egipto

Libby: claro!

Mas tarde en la ciudad…

Jimmy: que lindo es Egipto lastima que no nos podemos quedar…

De pronto aparece el portal tridimensional…

Jimmy: pronto todos al portal!

Cindy: rápido chicos!

Ya en el viaje de regreso al presente (2006) se dan cuenta de que el crono arco no funciona como es debido y llegan a …..


	2. los extraños! un mundo irreal

Perdido en el tiempo2

Jimmy: oh no!!!!!!! El tempustunel se descompuso.

Libby: donde estamos

Cindy: al parecer en un pueblo, de la edad media

Linz: no es un lugar más al futuro todavía más lejos que el 2006

Sheen: ultra genial es como el capitulo de ultra lord en el que…

Carl: hay que preguntar a alguien en que año estamos

Jimmy: solo permítanme usar un invento que hice mientras dormían.

Cindy: que hiciste un invento en la noche tu si que estas loco nerdtron

Linz: y que hace Jimmy

Libby, carl, sheen: si Jimmy que hace

Jimmy. Pues no quería pasar vergüenza como con la princesa yhugabieslabia, a si que copia el traje de las personas natales de la época y no los trasfiere a nosotros colocando una ropa de el estilo la época que nos encontremos.

Sheen: oh!!!! Que interesante Jimmy!! (susurrando) oye gordo entendiste algo

Carl: no sheen pero síguele la corriente

Sheen: usalo Jimmy

Jimmy: ok sheen ya que te estas interesando por la ciencia

Libby: ájala que no sea ropa fuera de moda

Cindy. Si Jimmy como tiendes a empeorarlo todo

Jimmy: Goddard dame el invento j/n 1058

La maquina hace el trabajo como es debido!!!

Linz: ahora hay que preguntar le a esa señora que año es y luego hay que ver que haces para arreglar la maquina

Se dirigen a una casa muy humilde que se encontraba en el camino

Sra. Tía may: que hacen unos chicos de 15 años por aquí tan lejos de la ciudad

Jimmy: venimos a preguntarle una cosa

Sra. Tia may: si claro pero no quieren pasar ya es muy noche

Cindy: si claro señora??..

Sra. Tia may: Tia may es mi nombre y ella es mi hija ying

Unísono: mucho gusto ying

Sra. Tia may: y el es mi hijo aang

Unísono: mucho gusto aang

Sra. Tia may: ying prepara te para los invitados

Libby: es que solo queremos saber que año es???

Sra. Tia may: es el año 2560 época de guerras desde que los científicos hace 545 años crearan por culpa del dictador eustace strish mandara crear poderes para la raza humana mi hijo aang por descendencia contrajo el gen que hizo que tuviera poderes mentales y iguales que su hermana gemela ying

Jimmy: con que eso era lo que planeaba hace un año eustace

Libby: y no los podemos ayudar

Ying: Podrían pero no tienen poderes como nosotros

Sheen: no importa linda ying veraz ultra lord nos ayudara

Libby: sheen ya tienes 17 años deja ultra lord en paz ya no eres un niño

Sheen: eso dices por que dejaron de tocar greystar

Libby: no me lo recuerdes sheen

Jimmy: y como sabes eso ??

Ying: leo la mente

Aang: yo se donde conseguir el poder solo tenemos que ir a una fabrica abandonada ………


	3. la fabrica! verdades y mentiras

Perdidos en el tiempo

Al día siguiente….

Aang: es hora de irnos a la fábrica

Cindy: pero es muy temprano (dice bostezando)

Sheen: que bien vamos a tener poderes de nuevo!!!

Linz: ja ja... Sheen tu siempre tan entusiasta

Libby: y que tan lejos esta esa fabrica aang???

Aang: pues si nos vamos de inmediato llegaremos antes de que se ponga el sol

Jimmy: pues que esperamos

Carl: no podríamos desayunar primero

Sheen: gordo no es momento de pensar en comida

Cindy: si!!! Sheen tiene razón, tenemos que irnos para ayudar a aang y las demás personas

Linz: (susurrando) y a ella que mosca le pico

Aang: bueno nos vamos o no??

Jimmy: claro que si vamos chicos

Al llegar a la fábrica…

Linz: se siente como que alguien nos esta mirando

Aang: claro que si son los búhos del bosque

Libby: No es nada, verdad Jimmy

Jimmy: Si claro

Cindy se acerca a Jimmy

Jimmy: no me digas que tienes miedo Cindy

Cindy: claro que no Jimmy que te hace pesar eso

Jimmy: no nada

Sheen: y tu Libby tienes miedo??

Libby: no!! Para….

Aang: bueno tendremos que entrar y allí acamparemos

Jimmy: si claro

Cindy: y de que es esta fabrica aang??

Aang: Pues aquí era más un laboratorio pero le decían fabrica para que no sospechara la gente

Cindy: oh!!!!

Linz: podrían guardar silencio trato de dormir

Libby: hay vas a dormir??

Linz: que te parece un lugar inapropiado

Cindy: es que parece que solo te tiraste a dormir

Sheen: si!!! Solo estas sobre una roca

Carl: no es un lugar incomodo??

Linz: no!!! Es el lugar más cómodo que encontraran

Jimmy: no será que no trajiste las cobijas que te dio la Sra. Tia may

Linz: y venir cargando todo el camino??

Cindy: si es lo que nosotros hicimos

Linz: bueno me van a dejar dormir o no??

Unísono: si!! Buenas noches

Aang: ya traje las leñas para la fogata

Todos: shuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!

Aang: lo siento (susurrando)

Más noche sheen se despierta a ir al cuarto obscuro y una sombra toma a sheen…

Linz: oyeron eso??

Todos: no vuelve a dormir

Mas tarde Cindy y Libby desaparecen, Jimmy se levanta, y ve que faltan sheen, Libby y Cindy

Jimmy: donde están Cindy, sheen y Libby?? (Dice gritando)

Aang, Jimmy, goddard, carl y Linz buscan a los demás, cuando desaparece carl

Linz: iré a investigar, vuelvo luego

Jimmy y aang se quedan cerca de la fogata, luego despiertan el una gran jaula con Cindy, sheen, Libby, carl, goddard. Ying y más chicas los habían capturado

Antes de amanecer todos estaban dormidos, los chicos no podían salir ya que la jaula tenía rayos láser. De pronto aparece el portal y Jimmy despiertan a los demás.

Jimmy: chicos despierten el portal!!!

Linz llega después de una noche sin dormir en esa enorme fábrica, y toma el control de la jaula cuando de pronto llega eustace strich a la fábrica.

Jimmy: corran hacia el portal

Cindy: si chicos, corran!!!! …


	4. el barco pirata! el camino comienza

Perdidos en el tiempo 4 parte

Mas tarde al termino de la tele transportación…

Cindy: donde estamos Jimmy??

Jimmy: no lo se parece ser, un barco pirata.

Sheen: si, cantemos, j ojo jo pirata quiero ser….

Libby: guarda silencio sheen

Carl: Jimmy, podremos irnos me dan miedo los piratas desde aquella vez que…

Linz: carl no es hora de tus historias mejor busquemos al capitán..

Cindy: no que tal si no manda por la plancha

Linz: gracias por tu optimismo Cindy!!

Jimmy: dejen de pelear, que tal si Cindy tiene razón

Sheen: miren ahí esta el capitán!! Hola capitán!!!

Unísono: cállate sheen

Capitán, el tuerto Tom: intrusos en cubierta!!

Salen varios piratas persiguiendo a los chicos y goddard los congela con un rayo..

Jimmy: gracias, chico

El tuerto tom: que haces en mi barco, acaso son de la armada real??

Jimmy: no, no claro que no nosotros somos…. Mmm…

Sheen: piratas!!!! Eso piratas!! Verdad que si chicos

Dicen confundidos...

Libby: si eso creo

Cindy: si!!! Somos piratas??

Carl: soy un pirata!!! Que alguien me salve de mi mismo!!

Sheen: si!!! Claro somos los mejores piratas de los 9 mares

El tuerto tom: de los 9 mares oh perdonen y quien es su capitán.

Desde lo oscuro sale Linzey…

Linz: yo soy su capitán!!

Jimmy: tu nuestro capitán!!!!???

Linz: guarden silencio y hagan una fila que voy a hablar con el capitán!!

Se alejan el capitán y Linz hacia el camarote…

Cindy: quien la nombro capitana?? Quien se cree para ponerse en ese puesto…

Libby: no lo se pero ni tu y ni yo seriamos buenos capitanes no sabemos nada

Carl: yo iba a proponer a Jimmy

Jimmy: si pero ya ni modo hay que seguirle el juego…

Al anochecer….

Linz:(susurrando) Jimmy, carl, Libby ustedes son asaltantes su trabajo es asaltar a los demás barcos, Cindy, sheen, ustedes son grumetes y goddard tu eres mi ayudante mascota

Cindy: yo grumete!!!

Carl: Jimmy que significa grumete??  
Jimmy: es el encargado de la limpieza

Linz: y creo que es perfecto para ti carl

Y todos domaran con los demás piratas…

Libby: y tu prima.

Linz: en el camarote del hijo del capitán

Libby: el capitán tiene hijo??

Sheen: que fabuloso soy un pirata de verdad…

Linz: bueno es hora de ir a dormir buenas noches…


	5. en el fondo del mar!

Perdidos en el tiempo 5ª parte

A la mañana siguiente en la proa se encontraban todos, Jimmy, carl, el capitán tom el tuerto, Cindy, Libby, sheen, goddard, Linz, y los demás piratas, todos trabajando, el capitán le contaba historias a Linz, y Cindy la miraba con furia ya que ella estaba trabajando, pero de ratos se embobaba con Jimmy, Libby estaba soportando a sheen con su gran opera, carl encantado con su trabajo y todos vestidos de piratas, Jimmy había cambiado de camisa una negra parecida a la anterior pero algo rota, Cindy una blusa a rallas gris y blanca de la cual se quejaba, sheen a el no le importaba que traía puesto estaba muy contento e igual que carl, a Libby no le gustaba nada el estilo … horas después….

Tuerto tom: j aja ja ja…. Un barco al la vista… prepárense para abordar!!!

Linz: todos a cubierta!!!! Pronto.

Libby: que pasa!!

Sheen: si!! Que pasa

Jimmy: vamos a subir a otro barco...

Cindy: por fin nos iremos de aquí!!

Jimmy: no Cindy!!! Vamos a asaltar a un barco…

Linz: chicos encárnense del asunto y hagan lo que los demás…

Cindy: y tú que harás???...

Linz: pues ayudar al capitulan con el botín

Carl: pero robar es malo...

Linz: si carl, pero es eso o nos matan!!!

Se acercan al barco mercante y llega una neblina muy extraña que cobre a los dos barcos, se oyen unos gritos espeluznantes... en el barco mercante todo se asustan y tomas las armas era un barco del rey marcos II, de pronto, de la neblina aparecen los piratas con espadas y mini bombas de gas, entre ellos Jimmy, carl y Libby, carl se veía muy torpe pero aun así derribo a varios, parecía una bata épica pero los malos iban ganando, Jimmy esquivaba a los tenientes y guerreros que viajaban en el barco, Libby trataba de aparentar que hacia algo, el capitán mataba a todos con gran rapidez...

Linz: Jimmy detrás de ti!!!

Grito Linz tratando de ayudar a Jimmy, pero como nunca se pensaría carl le salvo la vida a Jimmy, de pronto seso la pelea y el capitán salio con dos cofres muy grandes repletos de oro brillante y reluciente, todos subieron al barco, y ahí...

El tuerto tom: malvados piratas los felicito!!! Ha sido el botín más grande del año y gracias a los nuevos tripulantes y a la capitana spirit black!!! Un brindis por eso!!

Linz: no capitán gracias a ustedes...

Al anochecer los piratas se juntaros para contar historias a Jimmy, Libby, sheen, Cindy, y carl mientras los capitanes dormían.

Pirata1: creo que no saben nuestros nombres chicos??... dijo con una voz rasposa el viejo pirata... nosotros somos, edd (un hombre de cuerpo tatuado y musculosos), zurdo (era el pirata con un garfio en la mano izq.), Jhon (el mas viejo "pirata 1"), mart (el hombre de la dentadura postiza) etc.

Jhon: el capitán no es tan duro como parece chicos el es un buen hombre.

Zurdo: si solo quiere una vida mejor para su hijo...

Jimmy: y quien es el hijo del capitán

Jhon: un muchacho muy estudioso y amable, el vive en la próxima isla en la que bajaremos a recogerlo.

Cindy: el capitán a de extrañarlo mucho!!

Edd: claro que si

Libby: bueno yo creo que hay que dormir después de una buena historia de piratas...

Mas tarde todos dormian menos cindy que miraba al cielo como esperando algo de el, no cesaba de pensar en su madre, se preguntaba si la extrañaba tanto como ella, si anelaba su regreso, cuando de pronto llega...


	6. una noche asi!

Perdidos en el tiempo Parte 6

...si anhelaba su regreso, cuando de pronto llega...Jimmy... Era una noche de luna llena el cielo estaba brillante, como diamantes en el agua, Cindy se encontraba en la popa del fantasma negro...

Jimmy: Mmm...(Algo adormitado) que haces aquí Cindy??

Cindy: no eh podido dormir estas ultimas noches

Jimmy: Mmm... te puedo acompañar??

Cindy: si claro, no me molesta

Pasa el tiempo y no intercambian ninguna palabra hasta que Cindy le pregunta

Cindy: Jimmy tu haz sentido algo por una persona???

Jimmy se apenas y le responde a Cindy...

Jimmy: Mmm... oh!!! No... creee...o... Tal vez

Cindy lo mira a los ojos y le dice...

Yo si pero creo que no se a dado cuenta... y eso me pone muy triste

Jimmy le pregunta que si quien es esa persona

Y Cindy solo contesta...

Cindy: después de tantos años y no sabes Jimmy...

Jimmy algo confundido le pregunta...

Jimmy: es nick???...

Cindy algo enojada le dice

Cindy: oh!!!! Que no eres un genio??

Cindy esta apunto de confesarle, cuando llega Linz...

Linz. Chicos el portal, rápido!!! Vamos!!!!!

Jeje... esta muy cortó pero ya apareció J/C como pediste migue...


	7. de nuevo en alta mar! el encuentro

Perdidos en el tiempo 7

Los chicos entran a un lugar raro... era un pantano muy grande no se veía entrara ni salida, estaba algo obscuro por lo cual no veían nada, de pronto salieron unos hombre con fachada muy estaña, los tenían acorralados entre unas lanzas, de pronto sheen les dice...

Sheen: hey amigos, tranquilos nosotros somos dioses y si nos hacen algo, caerá una maldición sobre ustedes...

Sheen se dirige hacia atrás con los demás...

Cindy: que hiciste sheen, ahora si nos van a matar...

Sheen: es que lo vi en el capitulo de ultra lord...

Unos de los agresores les dice a los otros que bajen las lanzas y les dice...

Kato: son los dioses de la gran profecía, venga con nosotros a conocer al gran jefe "gran jefe"... los sigue hasta que llegan a una gran cascada y el general Kato da una señal muy extraña...

Cindy: que esta haciendo

Libby: no lo se pero es muy chistoso

Carl: parece una danza

Jimmy: es como un tipo de danza desarrollada para comunicarse... y bla bla bla...

Sheen: si claro parece a la danza de la lluvia que hace ultra lord en el capitulo 456...

Linz: sheen, no crees que esta muy grande para ver ultra lord ya casi vas a cumplir 15...

Sheen: no lo creo y además eso salvo nuestra vida!!!

Linz: en ese punto tienes razón

Carl: miren se abrió esa puerta!!1

Libby: por fin estar tan cerca de esta cascada estaba dañando mi cabello

Entran por la compuesta y ven un bote flotando y el general Kato les indica se suban a el... dentro ven una gran ciudad con grandes estatuas y personas vestidas de trajes azules, todo era muy extraño, sheen estaba emocionada por que parecia estar en un gran sueño, llegan a una contrucion de piedra enorme alli los recibe un el "gran jefe" y una muchacha de cabello blanco, alta de ojos verdes, Jimmy se emboba al verla pero cindy le jala de a oreja y lo arrastra hasta donde estan los demas...

Linz: hola gran jefe estamos coplacidos en que nos hayan recibido en su ciudad, nosotro solo venimos a ver s todo esta bien nuestra estancia sera predicha por nuestro gran señor, que se precentara en el momento que sepa que eos cumplido nuestra mision...

Gran jefe: bienvenidos, eres muy buena inventando historias pequeña!!!! Jajaja...

Cindy: que bien ahora nos van a matar por tu culpa...

Libby: no prima como te metes en problemas y nos involucras a todos tan rapido???

Linz: no lo se XD( dice pasando una malo detrás de su cabeza)

Gran jefe: no nada de eso ustedes son nuestros invitados, Kira lleva a estos chicos a unas habitaciones...

Jimmy, Cindy, Libby, sheen, Linz carl y goddard seguían a la chica, a las habitaciones...

Jimmy: por que nunca nos dejas hablar a nosotros Linz???

Linz: será por que no piensan en algo rápido

Cindy: a nos estas diciendo tontos

Linz: no!!! No quise...

Libby: prima se supone que debas quedarte callada

Sheen: pero ella nos salvo la vida

Cindy y Libby: tú cállate sheen

Carl: yo creo que sheen tiene razón

Linz: gracias carl, no se vale que sean así con migo

Cindy: mira, la princesita ah hablado!!!

Jimmy: se supone que yo soy el genio

Linz: y entonces que soy yo nada!!!!...

Cuando los interrumpe la chica llamada Kira..

Kira: lamento interrumpir su pelea pero estos son su cuartos cualquier cosa no duden en llamar...

Linz: yo iré afuera no me molesten!!!... sale llorando del lugar, hasta un gran árbol y se queda a llorar amargamente...

Cindy: creo que nos pasamos no debimos gritarle

Libby: si!!!! Me siento mal

Jimmy: iré a verla, vamos sheen, carl???

Jimmy, sheen, carl van encamino a ver a linz vero ven que esa con gran jefe, se quedan observando a ver que pasa...

Gran jefe: por que tan triste???

Linz: no, no es nada...

Gran jefe: no se llora si no hay razón...

Linz: bueno, es que mis amigos no me aceptan bien como soy

Gran jefe: bueno no es nada malo así que deja de llorar que a la luna no le gusta ver gente triste y menos en una noche tan bonita...

Linz: gracias gran jefe... dice secándose las lágrimas con su mano..

Gran jefe: bueno vamos a adentro a cenar, abra un gran banquete en honor a los grandes dioses... guiñe el ojo y marca un sonrisa en su cara

Jimmy, sheen y carl salen detrás de unos arbustos, llenos de hojas...

Jimmy: Linz podríamos hablar un momento???

Linz: después de el gran banquete...

Jimmy va a avisarles a Cindy y a Libby que habría un banquete y que salieran pronto...

Cindy: un banquete que bien!!, debería arreglarme Libby???

Libby: no lo se cualquier cosa se te ve bonito...

Sheen: mejor nos vamos por que van a salir cundo se termine la comida

Carl: no puede ser no he comido nada en 5 horas

Jimmy: mejor vamos y allá las esperamos

Linz: disculpen vengo a recoger mi mochila

Libby: esta bien prima???

Linz: muy bien y no gracias a ustedes si me disculpan dormiré con la princesa Kira... dice muy enojada toma su mochila que estaba en una cama, Cindy y Libby se extrañan de su comportamiento y continúan arreglándose, mientras Jimmy, sheen carl y goddard están esperando a que lleguen los demás, en unas mesas muy largas y grandes llenas de comida...cuando de pronto llega Cindy y Libby con un nuevo vestuario, Jimmy se le quedo mirando a Cindy por vario tiempo hasta que se sentó a su lado...

Jimmy: que lindas se ven las dos

Libby: gracias neutron, por fin dices algo bonito

Cindy: si tienes toda la razón...jaja... sheen se le acerca a Libby y le dice

Sheen: pareces una princesa galáctica Libby

Libby: gracias sheen... de pronto gran jefe se levanta y anuncia a todos

Gran jefe: gracias a todo el pueblo por venir en este día tan especial ya que por fin Atlantis saldrá a la superficie, al faltar solo un día para la Asunción de nuestra ciudad... y aquí mi sobrina Kiradia...

De pronto sale la princesa con Linz a su lado... y las dos acorraladas por unos piratas con unas espadas, Jimmy, Libby, Cindy, carl, sheen y goddard se levantan y tratan de negociar con los piratas, pero seden el trato y gran jefe les dice...

Gran jefe: aquí esta lo que buscan... y los guía por un túnel, Jimmy y los demás siguen a los piratas ya que llevan a Linz, llegan hasta un lugar lleno de piedras azules, con aspectos de diamantes, allí sueltan a Linz y Kira, gran jefe le da un collar a Linz mientras los piratas no se dan cuenta, y salen con Linz amenazada con un cuchillo y varias de las rocas...

Linz: a donde me llevan!!!!

Pirata 1: con alguien familiar!!! Jajaja... ustedes!!!, vengan con nosotros...

Los piratas los toman un los suben a una lancha salen del la cascada y van hacia una playa cerca de la cascada...

Al llegar al barco ven al capitán tom el tuerto al lado de eustace strish y un muchacho...

Tom: nos vemos de nuevo capitana!!! Jajaja

Linz: yo pensé que era diferente a todos!!!...dice hincada en la arena y las olas rozándole las rodillas...

Jimmy: vez te dije que no hay que confiar en los piratas

Eustace: ya dejen de hablar y lleven a los prisioneros al barco!!!!...


	8. Josha! el hijo del capitan

Perdidos en el tiempo parte 8-1

* * *

Eustace: ya dejen de hablar y lleven los prisioneros al barco!!!!...

Jimmy: ya veras eustace no me haz vencido... dice mientras lo arrastran al barco y con una fachada enojada...

Cindy: eustace no nos puedes hacer esto!!!

Eustace: creo que lo estoy haciendo, jaja!!!! Ríe malvadamente mientras se ahoga de la risa

Ya adentro en la bodega de carga...eustace se asoma desde la proa...

Eustace: jaja!!! Que pasen buenas noches

Todos decepcionados miran a Jimmy que yace en una esquina obscura...

Carl: Jimmy no te sientas triste, no fue tu culpa que nos atraparan

Sheen: si no fue tu culpa que la maquina se descompusiera y de que nos encontráramos a eustace y de que estemos viajando por el tiempo

Cindy: será mejor que te calles sheen lo empeoras todo

Sheen: ok

Libby: bueno Jimmy no crees que es hora que tu gran cerebro funcione???

Jimmy: para que no vale la pena, eustace nos ah derrotado, no tengo una razón por que esforzarme...

Cindy: no digas eso Jimmy, no eh ido a cientos de viajes para que te rindas tan fácil, siempre te crees mejor que yo, y dices que eres tan listo que no necesitas de nada, mas que la tecnología, y me e dado cuenta de que solo eres un gran bobo, si no tuvieras a goddard estarías muerto y... y... oh solo piensa en algo no te quedes como si no te hablara

Jimmy voltea y la mira a los ojos, y voltea hacia la esquina...

Cindy: oh!!! Jimmy me decepcionas yo creí que eras una gran persona... Dice mientras una lágrima se desliza por su cara...

Linz: Jimmy si tú no vas a hacer nada!!! No me importa!!! Yo los ayudare a salir de esta no se como pero lo haré!!! No me importa si te quedas como un cobarde mirando esa esquina!!

Libby: Jimmy, Cindy y Linz tienen razón...

Jimmy déjenme en paz por un momento!!!

Linz: esta bien

Se alejan de allí hacia otra esquina del barco y se miran unos a otros, con caras tristes y desconsoladas, Cindy abraza a Libby mientras que carl, come un chocolate junto con sheen, y Linz se encuentra en una esquina pensando como ayudarlos sin la ayuda de Jimmy...de pronto aparece un chico y se acerca a Jimmy y le pregunta...

Josha: oye ten mi papa les envía algo de comer no es mucho pero servirá de algo

Jimmy: no gracias no necesito tu humildad, pero aquello si!

Jimmy lo voltea a ver y se espanta, y en su mente se pregunta si estaría soñando, si seria una mala pasadilla...

Josha: parece que viste a un fantasma

Jimmy: no, puede ser!! Dice mientras mueve la cabeza como negando algo

Josha: se dirige hacia los demás con una bolsa de piel en las manos...

Cindy: oh! Por fin decidiste venir con nosotros Jimmy?? Y por que traes esa ropa tan rara y ese corte de pelo??

Josha: no!! Yo no soy Jimmy, me llamo Josha!

Cindy: oh lo siento de donde saliste, no me digas que eres un clon de Jimmy

Josha: no, y que es un clon

Linz: (voltea extrañada y le pregunta) tu eres el hijo del capitán???

Josha: si, tú tienes que ser la capitana Linz!! Mi padre me ah hablado mucho de ti y de tus piratas! Mi padre vendrá a media noche a si que coman y duerman un rato...todos comieron y se acomodaron para dormir, todos menos Linz y Jimmy...

* * *


	9. carrera infinita! entra yuki

Perdidos en el tiempo 8

Josha: si, tú tienes que ser la capitana Linz!! Mi padre me ah hablado mucho de ti y de tus piratas! Mi padre vendrá a media noche a si que coman y duerman un rato...todos comieron y se acomodaron para dormir, todos menos Linz y Jimmy...

Jimmy: todos despierten!!!! Rápido vamonos de aquí.

Cindy: neutron espero que sea algo importante por que estaba dormida.

Jimmy: si!! Es importante es el porta.

Carl: que bien!!! Eso es bueno, verdad??.

Sheen: si! Corre gordo antes que se cierre!.

Todos corren apresurados hacia el portal, pero de pronto se aparece Josha frente al portal con unas cobijas y lo empujan al portal con ellos por accidente...

Llegan a un lugar futuristico parecido a el retroville del futuro, los edificios estaban muy altos tanto que paresia que atravesaban en aire, los carros volaban, la gente usaba ropa muy parecida a la que ellos usaban, no había calles solo pasto verde, flores y árboles sobre la tierra, y unas cuantas casas muy viejas, como las cabañas del bosque y a lo lejos se miraban los edificios donde vivía la gente, el ambiente era muy sereno y tranquilo, los pájaros volaban al igual que las mariposas que se encontraban alrededor...

Cindy: que lugar tan hermoso es este no lo crees Libby??.

Libby: si parece cuento de hadas!.

Jimmy: miren edificios!! Vamos aya necesito estar en la civilización un rato!.

Linz: espera Jimmy hay un problema!.

Jimmy: cual??!!.

Linz: Mmm... que aventaste a Josha por el portal!!.

Cindy: oh!! No vino con nosotros???.

Linz: Mira detrás de ti.

Cindy: que??!! Oh!! No! –voltea enojada y ve a sheen y carl platicando con Josha-.

Josha: tu amiga de ojos verde me da miedo!!.

Sheen: - murmurando- no te preocupes a si es de loca siempre.

Cindy: que haz dicho sheen!!.

Sheen: nada, solo hablo con el chico que se parece a Jimmy.

De pronto se oye un ruido extraño como el de un avión pero menos ruidoso, junto con una nube de humo que pasa por encima de ellos.

Carl: que fue eso Jimmy??!.

Jimmy: no se pero en aquella dirección, vamos!!

Todos corren apresurados a ver que era...

Jimmy: tiene que ser algún tipo de nave!! Goddard!!

Goddard: wuaap!- ladra –.

Jimmy: modo skate (el modo que sale en the tomorrow boy)- la maquina extraña se estrella entre los árboles-

Jimmy se sube a goddard y se dirige hacia donde esta la nave. Poco después llega todos junto con Jimmy. Se oyen a una persona tosiendo..

Cindy: hay alguien allí que hacemos??!

De pronto se ve una silueta entre la nube de humo, de pronto el humo de disipa y los chicos se dan cuenta de que era una chica mas o menos de la edad de ellos...

Libby: hey!! Chica te encuentras bien esa fue una caída muy fuerte!

Yuki: oh!! No estoy bien! Y quienes son ustedes!

Libby: yo soy Libby y ellos son Jimmy el genio

Jimmy: que tal!

Libby: carl amante de la llamas

Carl: hola!

Libby: Cindy la mejor karateka

Cindy: gusto en conocerte

Libby: sheen el ultra tonto

Sheen: que onda

Libby: Goddard

Goddard: waaf!

Libby: y ella es….

Linz: (señalando se con el pulgar) yo soy Linzey agente espía de la BTSO!

Yuki: jeje... gusto un conocerlos!! Yo soy Yuki

Jimmy: Mmm... veo que es una nave con un gran diseño!, quien la hizo??

Yuki: yo la construí pero no la puedo hacer volar más de medio kilómetro!

Jimmy: Mmm... yo te ayudare! eh construido mas de 6 naves.

Cindy: Mmm... Jimmy recuerdas a Josha!!!... y lo señala.

Jimmy: si pero no lo podremos regresar con su padre!

Josha: no importa de todos modos no me gusta estar en ese barco!

Jimmy: vez! Resuelto, ahora vamos a tu talle o donde arregles tu nave!

Yuki: claro! Pero es una nimpus! (nave de carreras!) Vamos a mi casa hay tengo otras 11!a si que caminemos!

En el camino a la casa de Yuki...

Sheen: que aburrido cuanto falta!

Yuki: ya poco

Linz: y por que necesitas construir una nimpus!


	10. La ayuda a llegado! Jimmy al rescate

Yuki: claro! Pero es una nimpus! (nave de carreras) Vamos a mi casa hay tengo otras 11!a si que caminemos!

En el camino a la casa de Yuki...

Sheen: que aburrido cuanto falta!

Yuki: ya poco

Linz: y...por que necesitas construir una nimpus?? O esa nave de carreras??

Yuki: para una carrera inter espacial!! Todos los planetas del sistema solar participan, y esta vez yo quiero ganar!

Cindy: oh!! Es muy interesante

Carl: y aquí hay llamas???

Yuki: llamas? Claro que si en mi casa hay algunas llamas!!!

Carl: que bien y las puedo tocar??

Yuki: si claro...

Media hora después... una cabaña pintoresca se asoma a lo lejos entre árboles y los rayos del sol que se ocultaba a lo lejos, y el perfil de una persona y su perro, en un campo lleno de flores amarillas, azules y moradas que con tanto cariño algo cuido... a esa cabaña se acercan todos, con asombro y curiosidad...

Libby: oh! Que bonito lugar, esta es tu casa?

Yuki: si esta es mi casa, es algo pequeña ero siéntense en su casa... oh!!! Jimmy ven, detrás de la casa esta mi taller -se lleva a Jimmy, jalándole de una mano-

Mama de Yuki: hola!! Yo soy Tasha, creo que ustedes deben ser los amigos de mi hija..

Cindy: Mmm...

Linz: se puede decir que si!!...

Tasha: bueno, pacen pronto anochecerá, alguien quiere galletas las acabo de preparar...

Carl: si!! Tengo algo de hambre

Cindy: si, por favor si no es molestia

Libby: si, a mi también me gustaría

Josha: que son galletas, tendré que aparentar que si se que son – se pregunto en la mente- si yo también quiero algunas...

Linz: ok yo también quiero

Tasha: ese es el entusiasmo niños vuelvo enseguida, siéntense...

La casa por dentro era sencilla, una chimenea con un fuego abrasador y en frente un perro sobre una caliente alfombra, algunas fotos sobre la chimenea, una de ellas era un señor de cabello rubio ojos azules y con una gran sonrisa sosteniendo una copa y al lado un anciano y una muchacha con una pequeña bebe en sus brazos, alrededor de la chimenea un sofá y una cuantas sillas... En el taller de Yuki...

Yuki: estoy son las otras naves, estas hice varias, por que nunca e podido hacer funcionar una mas de 2 minutos y por que las carreras son en equipos de 6...

Jimmy: Mmm... ya veo y llegaran a funcionar quien iba a competir con tigo???

Yuki: yo quería que mis amigos pero ellos dicen que nunca funcionaran...

Jimmy: pues déjame las herramientas y yo las arreglare solo tendré que llamar a sheen y carl...

Yuki: Muchas gracias... es muy amable de tu parte ayudarme... bueno vamos a mi casa, mañana comenzaremos ahora hay que dormir...

Dentro de la casa... Yuki abre la puerta y saluda a su madre, Jimmy y Yuki se dan cuenta de que todos están comiendo galletas y platicando, todos voltean hacia ellos, llenos de migajas en la cara...

Tasha: hija pasa... estamos platicando yo y tu amigos, nunca los había conocido ni me los habías presentado, todos son muy amables sobre todos Josha le encanton mis galletas de chocolate...

Yuki: que bien mama que ya los conoces, ah! El es Jimmy Neutron me ayudara con las naves!...

Tasha: ah! Hija sigues con eso... bueno ojala las logren hacer volar!...

Linz: bueno, yo iré a dormir!! –Dice con un bostezo-

Tasha: si, apoco ya es hora de dormir? Que rápido pasa el tiempo... Yuki, llevalos al cuarto de huéspedes, yo les llevare unas cobijas...

Mas tarde esa noche todo era silencio y luz de luna y estrellas, cuando de pronto de oye que una ventana se abre, cindy se percata de aquel ruido y se dispone a ver de donde viene y que lo provoco...


	11. La competencia comienza! Cindy vs Yuki!

Mas tarde esa noche todo era silencio y luz de luna y estrellas, cuando de pronto de oye que una ventana se abre, cindy se percata de aquel ruido y se dispone a ver de donde viene y que lo provoco... al día siguiente Cindy no estaba en la cabaña ni Yuki…

Jimmy: buenos días señora Tasha – dice con un bostezo - ha visto a Cindy y ah Yuki??

Tasha: no jimmy pero si e visto a los demás Sheen y Linz fueron a pescar y Carl y Libby están ayudándome con el jardín, y Josha esta barriendo la casa, a si recuerdo Cindy fue con Yuki a el pueblo por comida… uhm... Te levantaste tarde ya desayunamos todos pero te guarde algo aquí tienes.

Jimmy: gracias, ah! Si ve a Yuki le dice que voy a estar arreglando las naves…

Tasha: claro jimmy:)

En el rió se encontraban Sheen y Linz….

Sheen: que va creo que no pescaremos nada para la cena…. T.T

Linz: pues si le hubieras puesto carnada a tu caña ya hubieras pescado algo como yo

Sheen: esta bien le pondré carnada a la caña

Unos minutos después de ponerle la carnada a la caña….

Sheen: algo jala la caña!!! Si por fin un pez

Linz: bueno no dejes que se escape

Sheen: pero es muy fuerte no lo puedo sostener….aahhh!!! – Sheen se cae al agua, y el pez entra en su camisa y allí sheen lo atrapa – si que bien ya tenemos cena

Linz: si, pero mírate estas todo empapado será mejor que te seque pronto o te resfriaras

Hay que irnos ya…

En la cabaña de yuki se encontraban libby y carl arreglando el jardín… bueno eso es lo que se supone….

Libby: no, carl por milésima vez no sembraremos esas flores allí!, no combinan para nada con las otras flores.

Carl: pero son bonitas Libby!!

Libby: no!!, Y punto, entendido Carl mejor vamos adentro a ver que hacemos!

Carl: ok Libby…

Y en el pueblo……..

Cindy: que tal si dividimos la lista de lo que debemos compra y vemos quien es mas rápida!!

Yuki: uhm…. Bueno algo de competitividad no nos ara daño, asi que acepto!! Bueno aquí tienes la mitad de la lista y yo voy por la otra la salida del mercado es la meta

Cindy: bueno toma un carrito y yo tomare otro a la tres…

Yuki: ok

Cindy: tres!!!... jeje muerde el polvo yuki!!

Yuki: no se vale cindy! Ya veraz te ganare…

Mas tarde en la puerta del mercado, pues las chicas llegan en empate todas bofeadas….

Cindy: jeje si te gane!!! Jeje no que me ibas a ganar!! Eh!! Eh

Yuki: no la verdad yo te gane!! Jeje si soy la mejor

Cindy: bueno pues unas carreras a la cabaña que te parece alli decidiremos quien es la mejor – esta tonta cree que es mejor que yo (en su mente) –

Yuki: bueno a las tres ok, tres!! Jeje adios cindy!!


	12. La propuesta, aceptar o no ?

Cindy: bueno pues unas carreras a la cabaña que te parece allí decidiremos quien es la mejor – esta tonta cree que es mejor que yo (en su mente) –

Yuki: bueno a las tres ok, tres!! Jeje adiós cindy!!

Pues vuelve a llegar empate y pues jeje mejor dejo que ellas hablen o se enojaran conmigo….

Cindy: jeje te volví a ganar!!! Yeah!

Yuki: en tus sueños princesita!! Yo ganee!! – se pone la típica imagen de los labios deletreando en cámara lenta –

Cindy: ah!! Quieres pelear y ver quien es la mejor

Yuki: si con gusto para que veas que soy la mejor

En ese instante llegan Sheen Y Linz…

Sheen: que bien una pelea de chicas solo hace falta el charco de lodo!!

Linz: Sheen – jeje le da un golpe a sheen – No digas esas cosas!! Y ustedes chicas no les da vergüenza tan grande y peleándose se supone que yo soy la que pega aquí no ustedes!!

Sheen: - … -

Tasha: hija, que pasa aquí?!

Yuki: nada mama ya llegamos de la tienda

Tasha: que bien, ah! Jimmy me dijo que iba a estar en el granero!

Jimmy: ya no hace falta que le diga – se aparece de pronto – jaja será mejor que guardes esas fuerza de competitividad para la carrera!! – Dice con una sonrisa en la boca-

Yuki: genial!! Eso quiere decir que ya están la naves si! Solo falta alguien que las pruebe, uhm… - voltea a ver a todos con una mirada rara – que tal tu Linz – jeje por andar interrumpiendo peleas (piensa) –

Linz: ke yo!! Jeje si claro! – dice con una sonrisa grande –

Yuki: - piensa – uhm… que yo pensé que se iba a negar

Jimmy: ok bueno Sheen ven con migo! Llevaremos la nave a la pista que esta detrás de la cabaña….

Unos cuantos minutos después en la pista….

Jimmy: estas lista para esto??!

Linz: si! Solo dime como se controla

Jimmy: bueno pues pones tu mano sobre esta pantalla y dices tu nombre para que la computadora tome tu comando de voz y luego lo que tienes que hacer es decirle para donde se dirija!

Linz: ok – se acomoda la gorra y se pone unos lente obscuros – Estoy lista!!

- coloca la mano y comienza a conducir la nave, esquiva los árboles del bosque y hase algunas piruetas en el cielo – esto es genial! Es como andar en moto pero con mas velocidad!! -

Sheen: yo quiero probar!!! Si jimmy!!! Por favor! Tendré cuidado

Jimmy: si ok súbete en esta – eso espero, ojala si tenga cuidado, sheen es muy conocido por destruir cosas –

Yuki: uhm… cindy que tal si hacemos una carrera!!

Cindy: si!! Claro!

Josha: entonces yo también puedo jimmy!!

Jimmy: si claro vamos todos de una vez! Jeje carl ten cuidado y no vallas muy rapido!

Carl: no te preocupes jimmy!

Paso un buen rato y de pronto llegan unas naves negras parecidas a la de yuki….

Que se acercan misteriosamente a las chicas que iban juntas jugando carreras!

????: Hola!! Nenas soy alguien que quisieran conocer!!

Cindy: - que buena oportunidad esta – hola! Soy cindy! Cindy Vortex!! – jimmy se pondrá celoso-

????: mucho gusto yo soy Sean, Sean Ormok, cindy podrías decirme como se llama tu amiga de verde!

Cindy: quien Linz?? – hay! Esa Linz (enojada-

Sean: o con que se llama Linz uhm… gracias

Sean se acerca a Linz a preguntarle algo….

Sean: hola tu amiga me dijo que te llamas Linz, cierto

Linz: si me llamo Linz y ke se te ofrece – mirada extraña mezclada con voz de enojo-

Sean: a te quiero hacer una propuesta!!...


	13. los amigos, un gran tesoro

Sean se acerca a Linz a preguntarle algo….

Sean: hola tu amiga me dijo que te llamas Linz, cierto

Linz: si me llamo Linz y que se te ofrece – mirada extraña mezclada con voz de enojo-

Sean: a te quiero hacer una propuesta!!...

Linz: te escucho…

Sean: únete a mi equipo correremos en la carrera, y tendrás cualquier cosa que quieras

Linz: solo por correr en una estupida carrera

Sean: si y por ganarla veraz los jueces califican habilidad con la nave y veo que tu tienes mucha habilidad nata…

Linz: esta bien, concígeme ropa de calidad que ya no soporto esta ropa rota y una nave la mejor y hay trato ah! Y ayúdame a unir a eso dos la chica rubia y el del cabello castaño, se llama jimmy solo que no se de cuenta ok!

Sean: con tal de que ganes la carrera claro

Dos días después en la pista de obstáculos de la G.C.I (gran carera interestelar), los chicos se encontraban bajando del autobús que lo llevo hasta allí, había mucha gente y muchas naves unas mas grande que otras y de diferentes formas, todos llevaban unas banderas de los equipos y los concursantes estaban hablando entre si, estaban en lo que ahora llamaban satélite, la luna se veía mucha competencia y un gran altavoz que decía – bienvenidos a esta la gran carrera interestelar, me gustaría presentarme yo soy Steve García y soy el narrador de esta gran aventura que tendrán nuestros concursantes…. –

Sheen: wauu!... que grande esta esto!

Carl: si, solo espero que aya paramédicos aquí

Yuki: genial por fin volví a pisar este lugar!! Bueno chicos vamos las naves están en un

Angar cerca de la torre (un equipo)

Carl: de la torre no veo ninguna torre

Cindy: eso es por que se refería al equipo donde esta Lee – (pensando) esta chica esta loca por que se metería con otro equipo –

Libby: mmm… si mi prima creo que creyó que íbamos a perder por que ya saben como es ella no le gusta perder para nada

Jimmy: pero por que íbamos a perder somos el mejor equipo

Cindy: ahm… quieres decir de abajo para arriba verdad

Yuki: por que dices eso cindy

Cindy: por la sencilla razón de que tenemos a sheen y a carl

Yuki: pero ellos grandiosos – dice mientras abraza a sheen y carl – además son muy buenos amigos

Jimmy: si tiene razón yuki sheen y carl no tienen nada de malo, ellos por lo menos no son un estorbo como algunas

Cindy: que quieres decir con eso nerdtron!

Libby: uhm…. Ya van a empezar, que alguien les ponga bozal

Goddard: - saca una mano de su lomo con dos correas y se las pone a jimmy y a cindy –

Waap waap!! Jijiji

Libby: bien hecho goddard!, gracias ahora dame las correas

Cindy: libby, quítame esto inmediatamente!!!!!!

Jimmy: goddard por que lo hiciste

Goddard: - en la pantalla de goddard aparece – por que no tenia bozal solo mis correas XP

Jimmy: uhm! El mejor amigo del hombre….

Yuki: bueno chicos dejen de pelear tenemos que ir a checar las naves!

Amigos de yuki: hola!!!

Yuki: y ustedes que hacen aquí

Tasha: hola hija

Yuki: mama, mmm… debí imaginármelo

Charlie: vinimos a apoyarlos (amigo de yuki)

Anacleta: si!! Ánimos amiga

Yuki: que lindo amigos

Jimmy: bueno y las naves

Yuki: los veo en 3 días cuando termine la carrera

Altavoz: bueno concursantes, están listooos!! Eso espero ahora colóquense en los lugares correspondientes….ahora presentaremos a los equipo equipo 1…..Equipo 5 los "Team Atom"conformado por Yuki Ima líder, James Neutron, Cindy Vortex, Goddard Neutron, Sheen Estévez, Liberty Folfax, Carlston Whezzer, equipo 6 la "torre", conformado por Sean Ormok líder, Linzey Lee Folfax, Mat Esqueda, "la ruda" Milagros Hortensia, Teresa Mariana, Matilde Petunia, equipo 7 y ultimo……

de pronto aparece el portal tridimensional –

Linz: mierda quería juntar al par!!

Jimmy: o no corran

Yuki: pero y la carrera

Jimmy: lo siento yuki pero si no nos vamos o podremos regresar a nuestras casa

Amigos de yuki: nosotros correremos contigo

Yuki: gracias amigos – abrazo grupal – adiós jimmy no te olvidare

–dice mientras desaparece el portal –


	14. la edad media, que cosas

Todos caen un un lugar, donde se oyen muchas voces pidiendo sacrificio, cuando de pronto se oye… suelten a los leones!!!

Jimmy: o no estamos en roma y el es junio cesar! El grande

Sheen: ahm… jimmy mira unos lindo gatitos muy grandes creo que tomaron algunos de tus inventos para crecer

Libby: no sheen esos son de verdad

Linz: osh!! Y acabo de conseguir esta ropa nueva la tendré que ensuciar!!

- aparece de nuevo el porta y los lleva a la era medieval, frente a una chozas en la campiña, había cerdos y caballos tan feos y chaparros que parecían burros desnutridos,

También había personas con vestimenta desfavorable y parecían zombis de tan blancos que estaban –

Jimmy: oh!!! No estamos en la edad media

Cindy: oh! Yo pensé de que estábamos en retroville tomando malteadas

Sheen: cindy, si eso fuera verdad estaríamos en candy bar y no en retroland

Cindy: dije retroville tonto – mientras le da un coscorrón – osh!! Que siempre vas a ser tan descerebrado como nerdtron

Jimmy: hey!! La verdad es que soy mas listo que cualquiera de aquí

Cindy: si claro si fueras tan inteligente no estaríamos aquí, metidos en otro embrollo tuyo

Libby: Goddard las correas por favor

Goddard: waap waap!!!

Cindy y jimmy: no, ya nos conprotamos!!!

Linz: jeje ke lindos se oyen juntos….

Cindy: - se sonroja – alejate neutron no quiero nada que ver con tigo

Sheen: miren carl esta jugando con un cerdito

a lo lejos, bueno ni tanto detrás de ellos …

carl: y este cerdito es tu yo amara??

Amara: ah… este…. Si – sonrojada –

Carl: que lindo es!! yo me llamo carl, mucho gusto amara

Amara: uhm… si.. si claro igual..mente

Linz: hoooola!! – saluda - Que hases carl??

Carl: estaba jugando con este cerdito no es lindo

Linz: mmm… si claro, ahm.. hola soy linzey puedes decirme Lee jeje veo que conociste al todo ternura carl… jeje los de alla los peleoneros son cindy y jimmy ahm esta es mi prima libby y este chico es goddard…

Jimmy: hola!! Jeje soy jimmy oye carl deja el cerdo tenemos que buscar casa o algo asi

- se marchan todos juntos, ya saben cindy peleando con jimmy –

Cindy: debimos preguntarle a la chica por una posada, hay nerdtron que tonto eres!

Jimmy: no nececito preguntarle, ya hicimos mucho con molestarla!

Linz: adios amara!!

Amara: ah! Ah!... esperen!!! – se sonroja –

Linz: dijiste algo

Amara: si… se pueden…este…quedar en la posada de mis padres

Cindy: vez jimmy te dije que preguntaramos – le da un codaso –

Jimmy: auh!! Cindy no hagas eso

Cindy: muchas gracias niña!!...

- de pronto llega dos señores con muchos guardias, eran los reyes, Otón de maa mon que se baja de un caballo blanco de ojos azules y abraza a libby, Y mariano de arco que tambien baja de su caballo negro y ojos verdes y abraza a jimmy-

Otón de maa mon: hay!! Aquí estas hija y que haces con esa ropa!!

Mariano de arco: hijo hay! Que ropa tan fea – hablando como gay – con que escapándote con la prometida y su hermana! Eso no esta bien

Jimmy: pero me estaos confundiendo! Yo soy jimmy

Libby: y a mi también me estas confundiendo

Mariano de arco: no es cierto hija, tu te llamas rosa linda de los campos floreados de arco, y ella – señalando a Linz – es tu hermana menor Casandra Antonia Enriqueta de arco y el es José Antonio de maa mon y es tu prometido!..

Jimmy y libby: prometidos!!! – cindy se desmaya –

Mariano de arco: rosado de la colina!!

Rosado: si señor!!

Mariano de arco: Lévate a mis hijas y al prometido. Y ponles ropa apropiada

Rosado de la colina: si claro


	15. JxL sera, tal vez!

Rosado: si señor!!

Mariano de arco: Lévate a mis hijas y al prometido. Y ponles ropa apropiada

Rosado de la colina: si claro

Mas tarde en la posada del papa de amara….cindy despierta y ve a carl y amara hablando, y sheen estaba jugando vencidas con los que estaba allí…

Cindy se da cuenta que no están ni Linz, ni Jimmy, ni Libby, y voltea a su alrededor y ve mucha gente pero no esta lo que buscaba, era jimmy, se queda quieta sentada en un montón de paja en la que estaba acostada, piensa y solo da vueltas al mismo asunto, donde estará jimmy? Se repetía una y otra vez mientras una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla…..

Carl: mira Sheen!! Ya despertó cindy!

Sheen: que bien! Oye cindy mira ya e vencido a todos estos chicos – dice mientras jugaba vencidas con Goddard –

Cindy se limpia la lágrima para que nadie la note y va con carl y amara…

Carl: jeje cindy, el papa de amara nos dejara quedarnos mientras buscamos como sacar a jimmy de castillo

Cindy: si!?... que bien eres muy amable amara….

Amara: si… gracias – dice sonrojada –

Mientras tanto llegando al castillo en una carroza muy elegante, iban pasando el puente detrás de los dos reyes que iban contentos por que había encontrado a sus hijos….

Linz: wau!!! Que hermoso castillo verdad chicos!?

Libby. Si, claro prima, - dice angustiada –

Jimmy: ahm!! Pues no me parece la gran cosa ya que…. nos traen a fuerzas!!!

Linz: no te aflijas esto será grandioso!!

Jimmy: si, tu lo dices por que no te van a casar – libby – se sonroja-

Libby: - sonrojada - jeje si claro

Entrado al castillo se encuentran con todo tipo de cosas de valor, estatuas ventanas gigantes, pasillos interminables al igual que los tapetes que se encontraban en el piso, que relucía como diamante….

Jimmy: wau!!! No me lo imaginaba tan grande, es fantástico!!

Libby: si es como un sueño!!

Rosado de la colina: disculpen princesas y príncipe pero se me ah ordenado que los lleve a sus habitaciones donde están sus mucamas!

Algunos miles de escalones relucientes después….

Rosado de la colina: Príncipe Antonio! esta es su habitación! Síganme princesas mas adelante esta su habitación…

Tic tac tic tac… se oían los pasos en esos eternos pisos vacíos,

Rosado de la colina: listo aquí es su cuarto, adentro se encuentran las mucamas

Libby habré las puertas y se oye – bienvenidas de nuevo princesas – libby se queda con la impresión de haber visto eso antes…

Mucamas: que bueno que llegaron señoritas le tenemos listos sus tinas para si baño se la tarde…

Linz: muchas gracias – (pensamiento malvado) jeje puedo aprovechar y que me traten como una reina –

Mas tarde libby se encontraba en la cama recostada, y estaba muy pensativa mientras Linz estaba jugando con las burbujas de la tina…

Libby: uhm… sabes Linz creo que siento algo por Jimmy

Linz: segura por que creo que son creencias tuyas…

Libby: eso a de….

Linz: - interrumpiendo – aunque yo diría que tu no lo crees a si….

Libby: - se sonroja – no claro que no!!

Linz: jeje ok lo que digas, pero sabes eso era lo que yo creía yo…

Libby: que cosa??

Linz: pues en un principio yo creía que me gustaba jimmy pero no era así solo era que era muy buena amiga de el

Libby: oh!! A ti te gustaba jimmy??

Linz: si pero creo que sheen es mas lindo, y de todos modos ese no es el punto…

Libby y Linz: si claro – sarcásticas – jajaja – se ríen juntas

En unas habitaciones antes estaba jimmy con un chico, que para impresión de jimmy leía demasiado, todo el día que había transcurrido estaba pegado a ese libro, que en la portada decía "La anatomía del ser humano", el chico resultaba llamarse Buck, y en la noche mientras el dormía en el sillón en el que había estado todo el día….

Jimmy: tengo que ver que tiene de interesante ese libro – pensaba mientras se escabullía por el cuarto hasta el libro – si jajaja (risa malvada) ya llegue al libro – susurraba –

Veamos, veamos – jimmy comenzó a leer el libro y vio que el tal back resultaba ser todo un pervertido ya que el libro no era de anatomía si no, un libro que se publicaba entre los campesinos sin permiso del rey –

Jimmy: que idiota!!! – grita

Buck: que… que pasa!

Jimmy: o no!! Me ah descubierto con las manos en la masa – piensa –

Buck: que haces con mi libro, Antonio?!

Jimmy: nada, nada. Es que se lo querían robar unos campesinos

Buck: y quieres que te crea eso verdad??!!


	16. E Perdido Tu Amistad

En el capitulo anterior!

Jimmy: que idiota!!! – grita

Buck: que… que pasa!

Jimmy: o no!! Me ah descubierto con las manos en la masa – piensa –

Buck: que haces con mi libro, Antonio?!

Jimmy: nada, nada. Es que se lo querían robar unos campesinos

Buck: y quieres que te crea eso verdad??!!

Jimmy: uhm! Si?!

Buck: si, pero si lo querías leer como siempre solo lo hubieras pedido – dice este mientras regresa al sillón donde se encontraba y queda perfectamente dormido

Jimmy: _que yo leer esas idioteces ni loco_ –pensó mientras se iba a recostar a la cama que se encontraba en medio de ese enorme cuarto, era una cama demasiado grande, tanto que pensó que cabria un elefante allí, y sus almohadas eran muy mullidas, ya que estaban rellenas de plumas de gansos, los mejores, y mientras quedaba perfectamente dormido se preguntaba – _como estarán cindy y los chicos…_

- Al día siguiente, en la posada del papa de Amara la chica que gentil mente les había ofrecido posada a los extraños viajeros, todos se encontraban dormidos menos goddard que estaba despierto, algo preocupado por su amo, Amara llego A la habitación con algunos trapos, y Cindy se despertó ante el ruido de la puerta-

Cindy: Amara! Oh creo que ya es de mañana no?!

Amara: si…. Es algo tarde…. Ah… les eh traído esto para que se sequen cuando se bañen atrás en el rió…. –dijo esta mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían- ya es hora de la ducha ya que mas tarde... el agua no estará agradable! –dijo con una media sonrisa que se dibujo en su rostro, y cindy le sonreía de la misma forma-

Cindy: muchas gracias vamos enseguida, solo despierto a carl y a sheen..

Amara: claro – dijo mientras serraba la puerta, del cuarto-

-cindy no dudo en llamar a los chicos pero al parecer, tenían el sueño muy pesado. Así que tomo la única decisión que tenia disponible-

Cindy: Chicos!!!!!!!!! Despierten no sean flojos!!! – decía mientras ellos caían de las camas, y volteaban a todos lados despavoridos-

Sheen: que pasa!!??

Carl: no era necesario cindy!

Cindy: si, claro que era necesario –decía esta mientras se dibujaba una risa malvada en su cara- les había hablado desde hace rato, pero no se despertaban

Sheen: si es que la verdad dormimos muy tarde anoche – decía mientras trataba de abrir los ojos-

Cindy: Amara dijo que tenemos que ir ahora a bañarnos mientras el agua esta agradable –dijo algo disimulada y con uno de los trapos en el hombro derecho-

Carl: que linda es Amara, se preocupa demasiado -decía mientras sus mejillas tomaban algo de color-

Sheen: si, pero ah donde vamos a ir a bañarnos?! –Dijo algo confundido- no eh oído en la escuela que en esta época hubieran baños

Cindy: pues es en un rió, _-solo espero que no haya mucha gente-_ detrás de la posada, buenos vamos o no?!

- si gritaron los jóvenes entunciasmados, mientras la joven Cindy les a ventaba lo que iban a usar de toallas-

Ya se encontraban detrás de la posada algunos metros, lejos de la posada casi en la orilla de aquel hermoso rió, que era cristalino, de un tono azul-verdoso, que le hacia ver fantástico como sacado de un cuento, había algo de gente la mayoría eran los muchachos con los que había estado jugando vencidas Sheen la noche anterior, y 5 jovencitas algo mas grandes que cindy que se encontraban detrás de una roca grande, pronto llego la joven Amara-

Amara: Hola! Cindy veo que todavía no entras….jeje ven vamos –decía mientras mostraba una sonrisa, y jaloneaba a la joven hacia detrás de la roca-

Cindy: _uff… que bien pensé que me tenia que meter con todos eso chicos - _ los chicos ya se encontraban dentro del rió hablando con los hombre aquellos, que al parecer ya se habían echo amigos de los dos amigos del genio-

- mientras tanto en aquel castillo gigante, donde estaban Jimmy, Libby y Linz, que al parecer esta última le encantaba que le atendieran todas estas personas, libby se encontraba caminando en esos enormes pasillos que no parecían tener fin, ella se encontraba con un hermoso vestido rosa bordado con hilos que parecían de oro y plata, realmente costoso o eso parecía el vestido, auque era muy censillo el diseño, y su peinado no era nada especial solo el cabello suelto con 2 trenzas que hacían de corona en su cabeza, pero no le importaba ya que desde hace rato se encontraba pensando, que pasaría si el portal apareciera en ese segundo y no pudieran entrar todos….-

Libby: _que tal si, Cindy se queda en esta lugar con Carl y sheen?, bueno Jimmy podría regresar a buscarlos si yo se los pidiera, o no?, hay como pienso en eso claro que todos regresaremos al presente juntos como el equipo que somos…._

_-_ Jimmy estaba corriendo hacia ella, llamándole, pero al parecer Libby no le oía por que estaba demasiado sumergida en sus pensamientos –

Jimmy: Libby!!! – _que no me oirá?- _libby!!

Libby: Jimmy? – dijo mientras volteaba, algo confundida – Que…que haces aquí?

Jimmy: Libby por fin te encuentro! –Dijo entre aires – llevo rato buscándote en el castillo

Libby: y por que corres como si te persiguiera un perro? –Dijo mientras se reía entre dientes-

Jimmy: por que…los reyes dijeron…. que como se nos ocurría escaparnos 3 días antes de la boda – decía mientras trataba de recuperar su aliento-

Libby: OH!!..._no puede ser por eso escaparon los verdaderos, por que los iban a casar… _jeje no habrás escuchado mal Jimmy? –decía preocupada –

Jimmy: y lo pero que lo oí ayer en la noche mientras iba a dar un paseo –decía histérico y gritando como si se fuera acabar el mundo-

- de pronto se oyó otra voz, una masculina que jimmy reconoció y volteo con una cara de enfado –

Buck: Hola! Antonio te e estado buscando tu padre quiere hablar contigo y la princesa

- decía con una sonrisa disimulada, traía en sus manos dos cosas de un lado el libro que tenia la otra noche y en la otra unos pergaminos-

Jimmy: que?! …_tal vez es por lo que escucho esta noche…_si claro ya vamos te seguimos

0000

En la sala principal o el gran salón, con estatuas de oro bien elaboradas, unos banderines qué colgaban del techo, una larga alfombra de color roja en medio de aquel lugar tan grande y muchas ventanas que daban una vista esplendorosa desde esa altura se podría observar todo el castillo por ellas, también había unos arbustos de rosas rojas y blancas, en una de las ventanas se encontraban los dos reyes platicando, y dando carcajadas mientras se golpeaban la espalda uno a otro, uno de ellos el rey Otón de Maa Mon, era delgado y con una pose muy gallarda, tenia unos ojos azules obscuros y el cabello era castaño, sin duda se sabría que en su juventud había sido un hombre apuesto, mientras que el otro Mariano de Arco, era algo llenito, con una apariencia a ser un hombre honrado y alegre, el era algo moreno no mucho solo un poco lo que hacia que resaltaran unos hermosos ojos color verde esmeralda, Uno de ellos se dio cuenta de que Libby y Jimmy habían llegado a la llamada –

Otón: Ven hijo, necesito hablar con ustedes –decía mientras tomaba una postura seria en comparación de la que había mostrado hace unos cuentos segundos-

Jimmy: claro, _vamos Libby_ –le susurro, mientras le tomo su mano y la llevo hasta los dos reyes –

Mariano de arco: Hija que esplendorosa te vez, sin duda serás la mejor reina que este reino pudo tener, incluso serás igual a tu madre, -_esa mujer como no recordarla, creo que su hija será mucho mejor reina que ella – _pensó mientras una sonrisa de sastifaccion apareció en su cara -

Otón: Hijo acompáñame nesecito hablar con tigo… -dijo, mientras que con su mano hacia una reverencia para poder demostrarle el camino –

-Mientras que libby se quedo asolas con su supuesto padre, una rayo de luz que le daba enzima le hacia ver como un ángel, y detrás en la entrada de ese elegante y gigantesco salón se encontraban Buck y Linz, observando a los reyes con sus hijos-

Buck: no te parece maravilloso Casandra, los dos reinos por fin se van a unir, y los dos tanto Antonio como Rosa están enamorados, eso lo hace mejor….

Linz: si, jeje pero la verdad es que ellos no son los verdaderos herederos –dijo con una sonrisa traviesa en su cara –

Buck: que quieres decir con eso – pregunto con mucha curiosidad y entrecerrando los ojos mientras volteaba a ver a "Casandra", que se encontraba muy relajada recargada en la puerta con una pose desentendida (una pierna sobre la puerta y otra en el piso y los brazos detrás de su cabeza, y con la espalda recargada en la puerta)- que acaso tu sabes algo que yo no se?!

Linz: pues esta claro que hay cosas que se, y cosas que no! –Dijo como si lo estuviera retando a sacarle la sopa- jeje, seria mejor que dieras una vuelta por los alrededores!..

0000

-Mientras en el la posada, Amara estaba tratando de decirle algo a el chico pelirrojo (Carl), y Cindy estaba hablando con goddard, Y sheen en una esquina recostado y dormido_ zzzz… -_

Cindy: goddard no podrías hacerme un favor? –decía en un tono meloso que no tendía a usar –

Goddard: _**Depende de que sea**_ –contesto con su caja de voz que le había instalado jimmy para que le fuera mas fácil comunicarse con su querido perro Goddard-

Cindy: solo es conseguirme un plano del castillo, para buscar a Jimmy, Libby y Linz.

Goddard:_** claro, yo también quiero ver a Jimmy**_ –dijo mientras que en su pantalla colocaba un corazón latiendo –

Cindy: Goddard no hagas eso! Solo quiero que libby regrese y que Carl deje de preguntar donde esta Jimmy!! –Dijo algo colérica, mientras que su mejillas daban un color rojo intenso como el de las rosas del castillo-

Mientras que todavía Amara intentaba de decirle algo a Carl….

Carl: si no me dices que es no podré saber que es, y pues ya llevo rato aquí parado y estoy algo cansado… -Dijo con un tono que parecía algo desesperado, pero al mismo tiempo muy tranquilo, y pues habían pasado ya varios años y ya no era un niño ahora era un joven, su forma de ser había cambiado era un chico muy amable y caballeroso, su físico de niño llenito por así decirlo, había cambiado totalmente era un chico alto casi tanto como sheen y ya no usaba los fastidiosos anteojos como decía libby, usaba pupilentes con el aumento exacto para el, que le había hecho jimmy a petición de la misma, y sus ojos eran de un color café-anaranjado, y pues solo era algo llenito no mucho, solo algo, por lo que algunas chicas de la estaban tras de el-

Amara: mm…. Este te..Quería decir…que si…podías ir a acompañarme al castillo!!!-dijo esta casi gritando, jeje pues era lo mas predecible de una chica como ella, tímida y muy aniñada, la típica chica que te pondría de nervios por su forma de hablar y su jugar con los dedos, ella era algo bajita un poco mas bajita que Cindy, Cindy media 1.63, así que sabrán mas o menos que estatura tenia Amara, Y pues su cabello largo y de un rojo oscuro, de unos ojos color verdes oscuros como color oliva y unos labios totalmente rosados y carnosos, aparte de que su piel era de un tono blanquezco, y era delgada y llevaba puesto un vestido sencillo de tirantes color crema, con unos bordes color rosa y encima un tipo torerita de un tono cafesoso que estaba cubierto por algo de polvo, y estaba descalza no por que no se pudiera comprar zapatos sino por que se sentía mejor sin ellos-

Carl: claro que si! –dijo pasando un brazo sobre su cabeza- si te acompaño será un honor

Amara: ahm! Gracias Carl….-dijo mientras se ponía de puntas para alcanzar la mejilla de carl y darle un beso, a lo que Carl queda totalmente paralizado y totalmente rojo-

Te pasa algo Carl –pregunto Amara algo avergonzada-

Carl: oh! Nada…nada eso creo –decía confundido por lo que le acababa de pasar solo hace algunos segundos-

0000

Ya estaba atardeciendo y Jimmy decidió pasear por el jardín del castillo un rato para aclarar sus pensamientos, el jardín era hermoso había rosas por todos lados de todos los colores, y arbustos en forma de pájaros en pleno vuelo también había arbustos con forma de mariposas y muchas formas mas, era un jardín de ensueño, jimmy se encontraba sentado en una banca, que estaba pintada como si tuviera una enredadera las pinceladas eran tan perfectas que pensabas que las podías tocar, el traía un traje muy galante, era una camisa azul con detalles plateados y un pantalón blanco y unos zapatos negros, se veía muy apesto y la luna estaba llena y esplendorosa, de pronto u de no se donde salio Libby que iba acompañada de unas damas que al parecer eran sus mucamas,

Ella les pidió que se retiraran que iba a estar bien, ellas accedieron y se fueron inmediatamente haciendo una reverencia-

Libby: Jimmy! Hola no esperaba encontrarte aquí

Jimmy: ni yo tampoco! – decía mientras reía nerviosamente-

Libby: sabes!... necesito hablar contigo sobre lo de la boda

Jimmy: ahm!! Si claro – se sonrojo-

Libby: bueno si nos casamos que tal vez sea posible, sabrás que no significa nada verdad?!!

Jimmy: claro!... la verdad es que si no lo hacemos nos matan –dijo mientras movía su mato por su cuello-

Libby: si! Jejeje, oye podemos caminar creo que no se me antoja estar sentada es incomodo.

Jimmy: si claro! Vamos – dijo mientras tomaba la mano de libby para ayudarla a levantarse con ese pesado vestido que llevaba-

- Así caminaron por lo menos 5 minutos, el silencio era fúnebre, solo se oían los grillos cantar su celebre canción dirigida a la perlada luna que cubría a los dos caminantes, cuando de pronto libby tropezó con una piedra que ningunos de los dos se habían percatado de ella, y jimmy cacho a la joven que se caía, libby quedo en los brazos del joven de ojos azules que brillaban mas intensamente con la luz de la luna, los dos estaban sonrojados y los grillos junto con la luna, un rió que estaba cerca y el viento les incitaba a un beso, _que estoy haciendo tengo que separarme de Jimmy, o es correcto es casi como el novio de mi mejor amiga,_ decía con desesperación en su mente pero sus piernas ni sus brazos les respondían…_Que linda se ve sonrojada, y con esta luna…_el joven esta pasmado, cuando de la nada nació un beso, un beso que al principio no se deseo y al final solo fue un, no te separes de mi, pero para desgracias de los dos Cindy, Sheen, Amara y Goddard iban llegando, en lo que se suponía una misión secreta para rescatarlos a Jimmy, Libby y Linz, Cindy iba dirigiendo Así que iba delante de todos y alcanzo a ver a Jimmy y Libby Besándose, y solo se quedo pasmado como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado y ella también, _esto es un sueño, si eso es no es una pesadilla, pero…por que no despierto…_era lo único que le pasaba por la mente a la joven rubia, cuando se paro el beso, Jimmy y Libby voltearon al darse cuenta que alguien les observaba…-

Jimmy: Cindy! –grito este mientras veía a la joven alejarse entra los arbustos- no espera!

Sheen: que pasa aquí?! Por que corre cindy, es una carrera – pregunta este-

Libby: No sheen, creo que e empeorado las cosas……..

555555

Continuara……

Kmo se pueden dar cuenta ya aprendí a escribir jeje!! Bueno ojalas les aya gustado este capitulo y pues dejen comentarios…..

ATTE. Hidako Utzuma Kunoichi-ANBU For Excellence!!!!!


	17. La boda!

En el Cáp. Anterior…..

0000

Jimmy: Cindy! –grito este mientras veía a la joven alejarse entra los arbustos- no espera!

Sheen: que pasa aquí?! Por que corre cindy, es una carrera – pregunta este-

Libby: No sheen, creo que e empeorado las cosas……..

Sheen: uhm!... –se queda pensativo-

-Jimmy corría detrás de Cindy, ya se habían alejado del jardín y del castillo estaban en la completa oscuridad que no era mucha ya que la luna estaba llena, _por que hizo eso Jimmy, creo que nunca sintió nada por mi y lo que quería decirme en el barco hace 3 semanas era que no le gustaba, pero por que me duele tanto, yo pensé que el no me gustaba…-_y cosas por el estilo pasaban por la cabeza de la joven, de pronto sintió como se enganchaba en algo y era que jimmy la había sujetado para que ya no continuara corriendo, se mantuvo el silencio por un rato los dos se encontraban inmóviles, como dos rocas, hasta que se escucho un susurro, _**lo siento**_… era lo que había dicho el joven de ojos azules, Cindy se sintió tan dolida, que una lagrima paso por su mejilla, seguida por otras mas que humedecían su rostro, _**Si lo sientes tanto… por que estas ahí parado como un entupido esperando que responda, quiero estar sola, déjame en paz…**_ esas fueron sus únicas palabras, unos segundos después llegaron detrás de ellos Sheen, Carl, Libby, Amara y Goddard-

Cindy: chicos vayámonos dejemos aquí a Jimmy, y a Goddard, y Libby, Gracias por haber sido una gran amiga, ya no te necesito adiós….

Libby: pero Cindy!...-grito, mientras condensaba a llorar- que paso con la promesa de amigas para siempre!

Cindy: Nada, tu la rompiste y ya no hay vuelta atrás –dijo mientras caminaba abrasada de Sheen y llorando, pues había perdido dos cosas importantes en su vida, uno a su mejor amiga y dos a la persona que amaba-

0000

Estaba amaneciendo el Brigthville, el sol se asomaba por las montañas haciendo que las nubes que se encontraban en el cielo tomaran colores pasteles, los pájaros cantaban alegres una canción demasiado entonada y las personas ya se encontraban trabajando, un mensajero mandado desde el castillo decía a toda voz, "Están invitados a el surgimiento de un nuevo reino, de la paz de dos reinos que no encontraban la paz, a la boda de nuestra hermosa princesa Rosa Linda de Arco y el príncipe Antonio de Maa Mon, el día de hoy al atardecer en el castillo", ese día se había visto a la gente muy trabajadora y movida todos querían asistir a la boda de los príncipes y al unificamiento de los dos reinos, pero a la joven que iba caminando entre toda esta gente no le importaba si había una boda o si caía un meteorito, solo caminaba hasta que llegara lo mas lejos posible de todo el mundo, solo iba acompañado de Sheen, el chico escénico que al parecer llevaba rato sin hacer alguna babosada de las que se les ocurría a cada segundo, pues sentía que en ese momento no era lo correcto, y pues ya había intentado muchas cosas para ayudar a su amiga, se notaba que había madurado aunque aun seguía siendo el mismo cabeza hueca de antes, ya no llevaba su camisa de ultra lord pues ya habían cancelado el programa desde hace dos años y además era demasiado mayo para eso ya tenia la edad de 19 años, llevaba puesta una camisa azul-verdoso y un pantalón libáis oscuro, y el mismo peinado de siempre, y claro era mas maduro, Cindy camino hasta que se tropezó con 3 personitas-

Cindy: hey! Babosos fíjense por donde caminan –decía colérica-

Uno de los chicos: Disculpa, joven pero no la vimos

Cindy se percato de que se les hacia familiar la cara de los tres encapuchados que se sacudían el polvo…

Cindy: Jimmy? Te dije que te alejaras lo mas posible de mi no te quiero ver en todo lo que me queda de vida!!! – Grito la chica a toda voz, lo más alto que pudo-

El chico de antes: Lo siento pero yo soy Antonio, y si me disculpas me estoy escondiendo así que no llames la atención jovencita

Cindy: aquí llamas jovencita! – Decía eufórica, mientras Sheen la sostenía ya que estaba lanzando patadas y puñetazos-

Sheen: cálmate este joven no es Jimmy –decía mientras se dibujaba una amable sonrisa en su cara-

Cindy: a no!? Jeje lo siento mucho este….-decía mientras le sacudía la ropa y su cara se ponía roja de vergüenza-

Otra vez el mismo chico: Me llamo Antonio, disculpa bella dama sabes donde hay alguna posada donde nos padamos quedar yo y mis amigas

Cindy: uhm… este….-decía desanimada-

Sheen: si, claro que conocemos una – decía mientras de apoyaba sus manos en los hombros de cindy- verdad que si cindy –dijo sonriente-

Cindy: si claro nosotros nos hospedamos en una- dijo subiendo un poco su animo, mientras guiaban a los chicos- vamos es por aquí –dijo selañando el camino- _gracias Sheen por el animo eres un gran amigo – _le susurro al oído-

Sheen: no hay problema por ti lo que sea – se dibujo una sonrisa, que a los ojos verdes de la joven parecía totalmente e indiscutiblemente sincera, mientras iban caminando por el pueblo, cindy se dio cuenta de algo que le resulto extraño, llevaba miando a Sheen desde hacia rato, y estaba sonrojada, no sabia que era pero algo le hacia sentir en paz a su lado y también feliz..-

Te pasa algo Cindy estas asoleada?, llevas rato roja y se me hace raro eso

Cindy: si claro estoy bien no te preocupes, oh miren ya llegamos esta es la posada

Antonio: muchas gracias y ya no estés triste! Si?! – dijo mientras pasaba frente a Cindy, para enterar por la puerta-

-Cindy estaba paralizada por el comentario- _que acaso sabe lo que paso ayer_…

Pensaba –

Sheen: Cindy!? – agitaba su mano frente a su cara para ver si reaccionaba – Hey estas bien?

Cindy: ah si! – decía después de deshacerse del trance- _que raro y también es algo parecido a Jimmy, pero no mucho…_- bueno será mejor que entre verdad Sheen

Sheen: si claro!

0000

En el castillo todos estaban con los preparativos de la boda de ese día, en la cocina estaba preparando un banquete gigante y un pastel de igual tamaño, se estaban colocando flores a todos los pasillos, y se pulían las coronas, en un cuarto, pero ni Jimmy ni Libby le ponían atención, Jimmy estaba en una habitación que quedaba al lado de la de libby se encontraba sentado en el piso muy pensativo, Goddard estaba a su lado como el perro fiel que era, el cabello de Jimmy estaba echo un desastre, ya que esa mañana no se había peinado no arreglado, lo único que le importaba era la imagen de lo que había pasado el día anterior después de el beso que le había dado a cindy y después de la despedida…

**Flash back-**

-Jimmy y Libby subían las escaleras seguidos por el Goddard, Libby estaba apoyada en Jimmy llorando, su mejor amiga la había desechado como un trapo viejo así como así en una fracción de segundo, ella estaba demasiado triste, estaba sostenida de un brazo de Jimmy con una fuerza que el no se podía imaginar, sostenía su brazo como si fuera la posesión mas preciada-

-Libby!...este me estas apretando demasiado el brazo –dijo el pasando su mano libre por su cabeza

- ah! Jimmy lo siento es que… no me di cuenta….de verdad lo siento…-dijo avergonzada pero aun así no le soltó el brazo solo aflojo un poco su fuerza calculando que no pudiera lastimarle-

- no tienes que disculparte, es normal, creo! A demás yo también Salí lastimado esta noche,_ nunca pensé de que cindy sintiera lo mismo que yo siento por ella…_

- Jimmy me iré a mi habitación, gracias por todo…._creo que debería decirle algo mas… no con eso es suficiente…._ Sabes –dijo mientras se alejaba, dándole la espalda al chico que la veía, mientras le daba vuelta al cerrojo- sentí algo lindo cuando me besaste….

**Fin del flash back…..-**

- Libby se encontraba en la otra habitación con su prima que corría de aquí para allá con un oso que le había dado Buck, corría sin detenerse con un vestido que ya no lo parecía, pues la chica le había logrado hacer unas rasgaduras mientras jugaba afuera con un perro del rey y pues estaba cubierta de tierra de pies a cabeza además de tener hojas en su peinado…

- Linz, por que te comportas como una niña chiquita me choca que actúes así me pones de nervios –decid esta con una venita saltada en la frente-

- Libby! Hay querida prima que mas que hacer en un castillo y me comporto así por que quiero, y además me choca que tu estés sentada en ese sillón pensativa y observándome… a-b-u-r-r-e-s!! –decía deletreando, mientras ponía una sonrisa traviesa – ven juguemos –la tomo de las manos y comenzaron a dar vueltas por todo el cuarto, libby logro sonreír por un momento, daba de carcajadas, por primera ves se sentía libre y feliz, aunque daban un espectáculo de niñas chiquitas jugando a "TU LAS TRAES", un juego típico que jugaban de pequeñas, de pronto se habré la puertas, y ellas paran el juego

- Disculpa Linz, pero quiero hablar a solas con Libby –dijo el chico de ojos azules –

- Claaroo!! Lo dejo a soolas!...-lo mira entre serrando los ojos- solo no vayan a hacer nada de lo que se arrepientan oks! – sale por la puerta brincando como niña chiquita –

- Jimmy! Uhm….que querías hablar conmigo?! –dijo con una mirada extraña

-ah! Si veras…..este sobre ……..

0000

- mientras en la posada, estaban por sentarse, Antonio y sus amigas en una silla, Antonio se quita la capucha que traía puesta según para que no lo reconocieran, y todos los que estaban alli se arrodillaron, menos Cindy, Sheen, y Carl, que no sabían lo que pasaba- arrodíllese señoría –decía un hombre halando a Cindy – el es el príncipe

Antonio

- _con que eso era por lo que se me hacia conocido…_ por que a escapado?? – dijo señalándolo con el dedo-

- muchas preguntas para una joven tan hermosa –dijo sonriendo picadamente mientras se acercaba a cindy lentamente-

- y usted muy cobarde para ser un príncipe… -le respondió con el mismo tono que le contesto el príncipe-

-siéntese con nosotros y le explicaremos…..

0000

Tocaron la puerta en donde se encontraban Jimmy y Libby, eran las mucamas de Libby la iban a comenzar a arreglar para el evento de ese día...

- Podemos pasar señorita? –Decía una mucama detrás de la puerta –

- si claro! –Les respondió esta muy amablemente mientras entraban a la habitación-

- Ya me tengo que ir a arreglarme nos vemos mas tarde! –dijo este serrando la puerta –

- que paso señorita? –Dijo la mucama con mucha curiosidad mientras colocaba el vestido que se iba a pones en la cama-

- no nada el príncipe Antonio solo quería hablar conmigo, sobre algo…. Ese es mi vestido?

- si señorita –contestaron a unísono las 4 mucamas-

- que hermoso!..._ muy hermoso como para alguien como yo!_ Bueno tengo que ponérmelo no??...

0000

En la posada de Amara, se levanta cindy exastalda ya pronto iba a tardecer y todos los poblarinos estaban en el castillo para el gran evento…

- que!!!! Hoy es tu boda!! –dijo Cindy sobresalta –

- Si pero no es para tanto!... pero estoy muy confundido por que dijeron que la boda si se iba hacer…

- _Jimmy se va a casar hoy! En lugar de este! …_ Amara! Tienes algún caballo o algo es que llegar a la boda!??

- Ahm!!! Pues si tres caballo por que? – contesto esta mientras lavaba unos trastes

- los tienes aquí! - dijo esta agitando a la muchacha que se entronaba en frente-

- ah! Si enfrente de la posada – dijo tratando de recobrar el equilibrio-

- me los prestas!!! Vamos Sheen, Carl y ustedes también! – dijo mientras halaba a todos-

- ahm si claro!

- vamos suban al caballo tenemos que llegar rapido al castillo y tu principito tomaras en lugar que te corresponde y aras feliz a este pueblo, o yo me encargo de que tu vida sea miserable.

- si claro pero el castillo, esta muy lejos de aquí estamos en la punta del pueblo y el castillo esta pasando el bosque…

- no importa! Tengo que detener esa boda ahora mismo!

0000

-En el castillo, en una habitación, que estaba subiendo las escaleras, por el pasillo izquierdo, en la última puerta a la derecha al lado de una ventana con el escudo del reino, se encontraba Libby frente a un espejo, observando lo bella que se veía en ese vestido, era un vestido Blanco con bordados en todo el vestido de mariposas de colores, y una pradera hermosa, cordada con hilos plateados y dorados, traía su cabello sostenido con sus misma trenzas, y un velo que estaba colocado en una corona plateada con unas gemas de color verde, detrás de ella una larga cola blanco no muy larga pero si algo, alrededor se encontraban Linz y las otras 4 mucamas admirando lo hermosa que se vea en ese vestido-

- esta vez te luciste prima, te vez fantástica, bueno nos vamos por que estamos r-e-t-r-a-s-a-d-a-s-!

Mas tarde en un salón grandísimo estaba sentado todo el pueblo, en unas bancas decoradas con flores y listones, en medio estaba un tapete enorme muy largo de color rojo con orillas doradas, que tenían forma de rosas, y los ventanales tenían dibujado rosas, es lugar estaba iluminado con unos calendaros enormes que tenían muchas velas en el, en la puerta estaban 6 niñas muy lindas con unas canastas llenas de pétalos de rosa, las niñas llevaban un vestido blanco y una coronilla de flores rosas, se veían muy lindas, al fondo se encontraba un sacerdote, en un traje negro y con un sombrero muy gracioso, todos esperaban ansiosos a la novia, incluyendo al joven de traje blanco, bien arreglado, de ojos azules como el cielo o el mar, llevaba poco de que había llegado, y solo estaba hay parado, con los brazos en la espalda, y una mirada entre triste y alegre-

- _debería de estar alegre es mi boda!, claro lo estoy algo pero me hubiera gustado que fuera a la persona a quien amo o aunque sea haber conocido mejor a ni futura esposa…-_era lo único que le pasaba por la cabeza al joven-

0000

-mientras en el bosque, estaba Cindy apurando al caballo para así llegar a tiempo y detener la boda… _espera un poco mas Jimmy, por favor!_... pensaba la joven mientras una lagrima que nadie noto rodaba por su mejilla y caía al suelo a causa de la velocidad-

0000

- todos las personas que estaban el las bancas se levantaron al oír unas cornetas sonar entonadamente, y voltearon hacia atrás, el joven levanto la mirada y vio por la gran puerta el atardecer y después subiendo las escaleras a la joven que iba hacer la, nueva soberana de ese reino, quedo sorprendido al ver a la joven entrar por esa puerta estaba extasiado, al lado de la joven estaba el rey casi llorando de felicidad dirigiéndose los dos hasta el altar….así pasaron 30 minutos ya casi llegaban a la parte del "si no hay nadie que se oponga, los declaro marido y mujer", y Cindy y los demás no aparecían.-

-bueno así sin mas preámbulos, y si no hay nadie del…..

-en eso Cindy iba subiendo las escaleras lo mas rapido que podía, dejando al caballo y a todos atrás, - **Yo me opongo! - **se oyó, mientras todos giraban para ver a la persona que había gritando eso….

- Cindy?! – Volteo rápidamente hacia la entrada, el chico de ojos azules-

- cindy entra corriendo hasta donde esta el rey, este creyendo que lo iban a matar llama a sus guardias que acorrala a la chica con unas espadas, esta rodeada son como 20 tipos alrededor de ella 7 espadas estaban en su cuello, 7 dirigidas a su pecho y 6 se mantenían algo lejos de ella apuntando a su cara-

-**Alto guardias, bajen la armas!** gritaba el Príncipe Antonio, mientras estos retrocedían, y el se acercaba a su padre – padre e sido muy irresponsable y esto chicos no sol los verdaderos, pero aun así no los os condenare por que vos tendrá que entender que todo a sido culpa mía, y si vos me permite – dijo mientras llamaba a una de las princesas y la tomaba de la mano muy caballerosamente, mientras esta se inclinaba en muestra de respeto- yo José Antonio de Maa Mon, deseo casarme con la princesa Rosa Linda De Los Campos Floreados de Arco- dijo mientras se arrodillaba frente a la princesa y le pedía la mano –

-Pues que puedo decir hijo voz me a sorprendido –de pronto, apareció el portal, y los demás llegaron-

-Amara, fuiste muy linda con migo muchas gracias – le decía a la muchacha mientras se despedía con un beso en la mejilla el chico de cabellos rojizos-

-Linz se levantaba de una banca y se dirigía hasta el portal, Jimmy jalo a Libby y a Cindy y entraron al portal, ya nadie faltaba-

Jeje espero que les aya gustado y pues quisiera agradecerle a alguna(s) personas que an dejado rewies, jeje se que al princicpio no tenia mucho detalle pero yap mejore, y pues hare otros fics cuendo termine este….un adelanto sales : bueno voy a enpesar con uno que se va a llamar Cindy in Wonderland, y el otro Cuando la lluvia cae…!! Jeje bueno bye y posteen porfas okis bye!!

ATTE. Hidako Utzuma Kunoichi-ANBU For Excellence!!!


	18. Lo que viene del corazon

-Ellos legaron a un lugar muy extraño, era como una isla, y dicho y echo era una isla, con una playa hermosa color azul-verdoso, Palmas por todos lados, unas rocas en una parte de la orilla de la playa que parecían formar un camino, llegaba muy lejos y estaba a buena altura como para darse clavados allí, pues estaba pegada a una duna de arena, ya era algo tarde se veía que pronto iba a amanecer, el cielo estaba tupido de hermosas y perladas estrellas, que parecían bailar cada vez que brillaban, la luna creciente reflejada en el mar, delatando el movimiento calmado de las olas, y las nubes de grises que estaban en el cielo no eran muchas pero si algunas, el lugar parecía un cuadro o uno de esos paisajes de los libros románticos-

Linz: que lindo una isla! –Decía mientras se le iluminaban los ojos – esto van a ser como unas vacaciones-

- Cindy se dirigió a Jimmy y este se sonrojo, y se quedo inmóvil como una roca, mientras ella pasaba cerca de el, un cabello de ella le rozo la cara, lo que hizo que el se sonrojara, ella se agacho algunos metros detrás de Jimmy y tomo una rama y comenzó a marcar una línea el la arena, mientras Libby le decía – Que haces con esa rama Cindy? – dijo extrañada mientras Sheen solo seguía con la mirada a Cindy, Esta termino la línea hasta donde llegaban las olas de la playa aquella, tiro la rama, y coloco sus manos en la cadera mientras que decía – Libby, Jimmy, Linz Ustedes se quedan de ese lado de la playa – comenzó a empujarlos hasta que estos llegaron al otro lado de la línea, cayendo en la arena, y jalaba a Sheen y a Carl, y Goddard les seguía –

-Que? O.o Goddard tu también te vaz con Cindy!! – Dijo el ojiazul – Pero se supones que eres mi mascota…

**- Lo siento, pero este lado este más bonito**_** – **_al oír Jimmy lo que dijo volteo a todos los lados y en efecto del lado de Cindy, Había refugio y comida sin necesidad de buscarla, y el otro lado tendría que buscarlos y colocar un refugio –

-Cindy!! Que maldita, te agarraste el lado mas bueno! – dijo Linz, sentándose en la arena en seco y cruzando de piernas y brazos, poniendo una cara como de niña caprichuda-

- Pues podré ser lo que quieras, pero no quiero nada que ver con ustedes -dijo la ojiverde, lo que hizo que Libby, se posguerra algo triste-

-Bueno Cindy yo no quiero nada que ver contigo si es eso lo que quieres yo pensé que en verdad éramos amigas, y la verdad nunca nos habíamos peleado, así que no quiero que pases de esta línea – dijo libby algo enojada pero con algo que hacia que se oyera como que estaba diciendo la verdad –

0000

-Ya estaba amaneciendo, Jimmy, Libby y Linz estaban sentados en la arena, los tres juntos frente a una fogata que habían echo, Jimmy estaba pensativo, con la mirada hacia el amanecer tan espectacular que les estaba dando el sol, las nubes tomaban un color anaranjado y rosado, perecían algodones, y el mar recibía un tono rojizo que se hacia cada vez mas azul en cada segundo que pasaba, De pronto se empezó a sentir algo de calor y Ellos traían los trajes de la boda, claro ya algo desarreglados los trajes, Linz comenzó a quitarse ese estorboso vestido que traía puesto quedando en un camisón blanco, que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, y se propuso dirigirse a adentrarse en aquella isla.

-Que haces?! – pregunto la prima de esta –

-Pues ir a buscar comida, ya tengo hambre – decía con cara de enfado –

-Vamos Libby no hay que Dejarla ir sola –dijo esta mientras rompía la ropa para hacerla mas cómoda, le quito las mangas a la blusa que traía puesta, y el pantalones lo rasgo hasta que quedo como un short, y se quito unas botas que traía y las dejo en una roca que estaba al lado de una palma –

-Ok, Jimmy, solo espérenme – comenzó a quitarse el vestido quedando en un camisón como su prima – listo ya estoy –dijo mientras el ojiazul la tomaba de la mano y comenzaban a adentrarse en la selva –

- No se habían dado cuenta pero la rubia se les había quedado mirando a los dos, a su exmejor amiga, y al chico de ojos azules, sentía algo raro dentro de ella, era como rabia y tristeza mezcladas- _que cosa mas feo siento, muchas veces la e sentido, Libby decía que eran celos, pero yo celosa…y de Libby…por andar con el nerd…de verdad cuando esto acabe voy a necesitar terapia…-_pensaba la ojiverde, mientras miraba a Carl y Sheen dormir dentro del refugio con goddard, se dirigía al mar con una gran cáscara de coco partida a la mitad, se adentro a la playa hasta que el mar le llego a las rodillas, se remango el pantalón y la blusa y se agacho a tomar un poco de agua, cuando lleno la cáscara, se dirigió hasta una fogata y la apago, tan pronto como llego la chica al refugio a apagar esa fogata, el moreno se despertó-

- No te pongas triste, y si quieres hablar con alguien aquí estoy – le dijo el moreno haciendo que esta se quedara asombrada, nunca Sheen había sonado tan maduro como en esa vez, siempre el estaba hablando de ultra lord y últimamente de diferentes video juegos –

- Muchas, Gracias….Sheen, lo tomare en cuenta cuando lo necesite –dijo la rubia poniendo una sonrisa en su cara, lo cual se veía falsa, pero no pensó que sheen lo notaria- mmm…. Te gustaría venir a acompañarme a buscar agua para beber no creo que quieras beber agua salada – le dijo esta al moreno

- claro que no, no voy a beber agua del mar, te acompaño –decía incorporándose rápidamente, y tomando camino hacia la isla, la chica solo le siguió hasta que lo alcanzo, y se adrentaron a la selva-

0000

-Una hermosa cascada, un rió, muchos árboles con frutos, flores tropicales, y demás arponaban ese hermoso claro, era hermoso y un tenia refugio formado por un árbol, y varias lianas, hojas y flores, Jimmy su grupo decidió quedarse un rato a declararlo el claro secreto, así que tomaron unas cuantas ramas, y hojas y se dirigían a la playa, buen rato, estuvieron dando vueltas para así lograr construir su refugio en la playa, siempre uno se quedaba, primero fue Libby, Linz salía corriendo hasta la playa con todo lo que podía cargar, quedando agotada después de dos horas de estar así, luego se quedo Linz, para que descansara, y el ultimo fue Jimmy que ya solo llevaba algo de agua para beber cuando lo fueron a recoger para comenzar a construir su refugio-

0000

-Ya en la playa, Jimmy y Libby se depusieron a hacer un refugio, para quedarse allí a dormir, mientras Linz, pescaba o algo así, pues estaba tratando de atrapar a los peses con las manos cosa que es muy difícil, pero aun así ya llevaba algunos, y los coloraba en una especia de mochila que había hecho con el vestido que traía puesto.

0000

- Cindy mira, aquí hay un rió de aquí podemos tomar agua, solo tenemos que conseguir donde llevarla – dijo Sheen señalando el pequeño arroyo –

- Si es fantástico Sheen – tomo algo de agua mientras se disponía irse al refugio –

-así caminaron un rato, ya iban a la mitad del camino y ya era medio día, hacia hambre, pero la despistada, no dio cuenta de que había un bajo relieve (como una zanja) algo profunda en la que podía caer, Sheen iba detrás de ella, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza mirando el suelo y de vez en cuando hacia Cindy, y por desgracia esa vez estaba viéndola a ella -

- Cindy cuidado una zanja en frente! –dijo este demasiado tarde la chica ya se había tropezado y caído dentro de ella, derramando el agua sobre si, estaba profundo allí, hasta había árboles allí dentro y de la superficie donde estaba Sheen, solo se veían las copas de algunos- _tendré que entrar po_r_ ella…_espérame ya voy para aya! –grito este, bajo con cuidado, pero a la mitad del camino se tropezó con una piedra, cayendo hasta el fondo de la zanja, sobre la rubia de ojos azules, quien estaba sentada esperándolo, estaba sobre ella, el chico se levanto un poco para que la chica no sintiera demasiado el peso del chico, la mirada de los dos se cruzo, y así quedo un tiempo los dos se miraban fijamente-

- _que es esto que estoy sintiendo, me dan ganas de… Besarlo, pero es Sheen ni siquiera me gusta…-_pensaba la ojiverde mientras, el moreno se acercaba lentamente a ella, ella sentía cono su corazón se comenzó a acelerar, sentía calor en sus mejillas, estaba sonrojada igual que el chico, estaba tan cerca que sentía tu respiración, estaba desesperada sabia que eso no era correcto, y menos lo seria con Sheen como destinatario, se sonrojo mas al ver que sus labios rozaban con los de el, quería separarse de el pero no podía nada le respondía y así de la nada cerro los ojos, los labios del chico estaban sumergiéndose cada vez mas en los de ella, de pronto así y en seco, el se detuvo, se levanto lo mas rápido, y se coloco de espaldas a ella algo lejos, para no verla, Cindy se incorporo lentamente, solo se sentó en el suelo recargada con un brazo, sus piernas estaban dobladas, y con su otra mano tocaba sus labios –_Mi primer beso…que horror -_ pensaba la chica-

-Lo siento Cindy!, no fue mi intención –dijo el chico con una voz seria y cortante, se levanto y se dirigió a Cindy, dándole la mano para que se levantara y seguir su camino-

-ah!! –Grito esta cayendo de nuevo al suelo y tomando su tobillo – mi tobillo, creo que me lo lastime cuando caí – decía la ojiverde-

- Sube, te llevare hasta el refugio – dijo el moreno subiendo delicadamente a la ojiverde en su espalda, mientras ella quedaba completamente dormida en los brazos de aquel chico después de haber caminado algunos minutos (n/a: la verdad el que camino fue Sheen)-

0000

- La tarde estaba cayendo, el refugio de Jimmy ya estaba terminado, se veía algo lujoso para estar echo de palmas, troncos y hojas, tenia un techo de hoja de palma, sus paredes eran ramas largas amarradas con trozos de hojas de palma y lianas, una puerta hecha con la tela del vestido de libby, unas dos ventanas, con cortinas del mismo vestido, bueno la puerta y las cortinas estaban hechas con la cola del vestido ya que era muy lago, adentro, estaban unas cuantas cosas, una mesa hecha de troncos, y tres camas hechas con el mismo material que jimmy había echo con su reloj/láser, y afuera enfrente de una ventana habían un tipo como mecedoras, y unas escaleras ya que estaba algo alto el refugio que habían construido, y esperaban a que la cena estuviera lista, eran unos peces que había atrapado Linz esa mañana –

- Jimmy, cuanto crees que tarde el pescado, ya tengo hambre –decía Libby, mientras le rugían las tripas –

- no creo que mucho – le respondía el ojiazul – eso espero por que yo también tengo hambre –decía mientras se desplomaba en la arena, y colocaba sus brazos detrás de su cabeza-

- solo faltan más o menos como 5 minutos para que este en su punto –decia Linz –

- Miren ya salio la primera estrella –les dijo el ojiazul mientras ellas también de recostaban en la arena-

0000

- Cindy! Ya llegamos –decía bajando a la chica de su espalda y recostándola suavemente en un conjunto de hojas que hacían de cama- Hola Carl! Que tal estuvo tu día – le sonreía al pelirrojo –

- ahm! Bien los estuve buscando, un rato hasta que me dio hambre y decidí preparar la cena, y que tal tu día veo que Cindy esta cansada – le respondía en un tono alegre, mientras terminaba de servirle la cena a su amigo – la verdad hoy Jimmy, Libby y Linz tuvieron mucha actividad, verdad goddard –dijo dijo el pelirrojo volteando a ver al perro del genio –

-**si, hasta hicieron su refugio**_**, aunque me gustaría estar con mi amo –**_dijo la mascota robot-

- oh! Ya veo le quedo bien –dijo, tomando el plato con su cena lista, y volteando a ver el otro refugio –

- Y…. se puede saber donde estuvieron tu y Cindy toda la mañana? – preguntaba el pelirrojo-

- Fuimos a buscar agua, pero cindy callo en una zanja y se lastimo el tobillo, pero el agua se cayo y o la trajimos por eso, y lo demás fue búsqueda de agua como en los video juegos cuándo buscas al enemigo….-decía sin dejar de hablar, ya había comenzado a hablar de video juegos y no había nadie que lo detuviera cuando habla de ese tema-

- oh! Jeje si ya me contaste eso juego Sheen! u.uU _que lata ya comenzó_ –decía puniendo una sonrisa falsa y fingía escuchar a sheen, mientras este hacia todos los movimientos de juego –

0000

-Cerca de donde se encontraban todos algo lejos, aparecían una sombra, nadie la vio, pues era de noche y estaba muy lejos como para verla, era una silueta de una persona, esa persona estaba vestida con unos jeans obscuros, unos vans negros con agujetas rojas, una blusa de manga larga rallada rojo y negro y enzima traía una de manga corta negra, y estaba despeinado tenia algunas características de chico guapo pero la opacaban unos frenos, que traía puestos-

Vamos bien, aquí está el atomic team, y están separados tomare ventaja de eso, jajaja –reía con una risa malvada –jaja tos ja tos, creo que tengo que mejorar esta risa ¬¬ -

-por una pantallita que estaba en su reloj, estaba un señor algo canoso y con una nariz algo grande(n/a: kmo la d klamardo) – si señor, el plan va a resultar-decía mientras movía unas banderitas-

- Todos mis planes funcionan, si no no e de llamarme… -fue interrumpidos

- Sabia que había sentida la presencia de alguien –dijo una morena de ojos cafés obscuros, era Linz- como te ha ido Eustace Strish – dijo un tono como de james bound –

- Muy bien y tu preciosura! – dijo con un tono pícaro –

- oh! Muy bien!, pero no estará bien por mucho tiempo si te acercas mas ami –dijo poniéndose en guardia-

- mira no vengo a pelear con tigo ok, a demás esa cara es muy bella para que te la dañes peleando, yo solo pasaba por aquí –dijo el chico mientras se acercaba a Linz-

- Te lo advertí – lanzo un golpe al chico y este salio volando – Jaja creo que tu cara salio

mas dañada –dijo con una risa burlona – pero no te le acerques a Jimmy ni a nadie o te las veras con migo –dijo seria y cortante, y de pronto desapareció así de la nada-

- que niña tan ruda – dijo el chico sobandose la parte dolida –

0000

Era un día fantástico o eso aparentaba la gran aurora que se veía por el horizonte, eran colores pasteles que se mezclaban e iban desapareciendo más y más a cada segundo que el sol subía, una persona observaba detenidamente desde la lejanía, a una chica acostada en el suelo sus cabellos resplandecían con los rayos de el sol, y la persona solo observaba a la lejanía esperando que nadie le observara –

- _que linda se ve cuando duerme…_

- te dije que no te acercaras a nadie – le lanza un golpe al chico

- no me e acercado, estoy demasiado lejos para estar cerca, además como veo a Cindy no le importa ya mas Jimmy , así que por fin la podré hacer mi novia – dijo este con cierta presunción en sus palabras-

- ni se te ocurra acercarte a Cindy!! -Grito una silueta a lo lejos, era Jimmy-

- mira que llego, el rechazado –dijo Eustace en tono de burla-

- Que pasa, eh!? Jimmy – pregunto la chica morena que acompañaba al chico(n/a: jeje s libby okis)

- No nada que otra vez llego a molestar, este bastardo! (n/a: jeje sorri es que ya tenia ganas d poner una palabrota… _inner n/a: palabrota deberían oír las que digo yo jeje esas sin son palabrotas…_n/a: jeje no le hagan caso esta loca u.uU, bueno volviendo al fic ¬///¬)

- por que no te vas de aquí Eustace?! –Dijo el ojiazul-

- Por que si esto apenas comienza – dijo desapareciendo repentinamente, sin dejar rastro-

0000

-Estaban cada quien de su lado, se oía a una chica gritar desde la línea que habían marcado un nombre el nombre de la chica de ojos verdes-

- Cindy, por favor ven necesito hablar! –gritaba Linz desde aquella línea, pero la otra no le hacia caso – hay! Que mala la verdad no e echo nada y no se por que estas enojada con migo..

- Esta bien ya voy!..._que enfadosa tiene gritando 2 horas, ya tengo jaqueca..-_pensaba esta mientras se dirigía a la morena- que quieres?

- es que creo que no deberíamos pelearnos, uno yo ni se por que están peleados y dos eustace esta tramando algo en la mañana lo encontré en la isla –decía la chica-

- mmm…. Bueno esta bien no reconciliaremos pero con tres condiciones – dijo mientras levantaba tres dedos- Uno Jimmy y Libby se tienen que disculpar, dos quiero que este claro que lo hago por Sheen, Carl y Goddard no por otra cosa y Tres….mmm…. esa quedara pendiente para cualquier cosa que se me pueda ocurrir –

- Ok, que bien por fin alguien me escucha le diré esto a los demás – dijo mientras corría hacia con Libby –

-_ hay no, esta niña esta loquita… como si Jimmy se fuera a disculpar, es mas orgulloso y terco que una mula –_pensó la ojiverde

0000

-Era el claro secreto ya saben cual, bueno estaba Jimmy sentado en una roca, era pasado de las 4, no se sabia bien, pero pronto atardecería eso era seguro-

- Jimmy! Hola!! –dijo Linz mientras se abalanzaba a Jimmy- jeje quiero que te disculpes con Cindy, por favor! Por que si no será más difícil vencer a Eustace – dijo mientras ponía cara de perrito sin dueño-

- Ok, pero será la primera y ultima vez que me disculpe con ella –dijo el ojiazul-

- Gracias –dijo mientras corría en dirección a la playa – la la lala la laaaaaa!!! Cof cof (N/A: jeje cof cof s d tocer okis) jeje lala la la!

-Jimmy se quedo solo de nuevo, mirando las nubes que sobrevolaban el cielo azul y un arco iris que se formaba por la brisa de la cascada, pasaron algunos minutos, sentía los ojos pesados así que decidió tomar una siesta, pasaron unos escasos 15 minutos pronto atardecería y se oía unas pisadas, entre las grandes siluetas de los árboles tropicales apareció una figura de una chica, era delgada, con piel tersa como la ceda y blanca como la nieve, llevaba la misma ropa de siempre, una falda de cuadros de color verde con líneas rosas y una blusa de color un verde grisáceo de tirantes y abajo una de color rosa claro, llevaba su dorado pelo agarrado en una cola larga que dejaba ver una caída en su pelo ondulado, sus ojos eran como dos hermosas y brillantes esmeraldas, ella todavía no notaba la presencia del chico que yacía dormido en el suelo de aquella isla, de pronto se oyó una rama romperse-

- Que –el chico voltio rápidamente a todos lados- quien anda ahí?

- jimmy? –pregunto la chica- eres tu, que…que haces aquí?

-es lo que te iba a preguntar? –dijo el ojiazul señalándola-

- que no te enseñaron a no señalar a las personas –dijo esta apartando la mano mientras se sentaba- pues la verdad me perdí u///u –dijo la ojiverde avergonzada-

-ahm!... este…Cindy tenia algo que decirte –dijo el ojiverde con un aire tedioso, mientras volteaba a ver el agua de la cascada-

- ahm! Si y que era nerdtron –dijo tratando de sonar desinteresada-

- mmmm…. Pues… la verdad no se como decirlo –dijo el ojiazul-

- OH! u.u bueno pues…. Espero hasta que sepas como decirlo –dijo la rubia mientras se disponía a levantarse, pero la mano del chico le impidió-

- no espera, quédate aquí un rato por favor – dijo el ojiazul con la mirada hacia el suelo-

- O///O oh! Ok…. Me quedo aquí un rato..-solo fue lo que se dispuso a decir la rubia, un silencio se apodero de ese lugar ni siquiera los pájaros que estaban cerca, emitían sonido-

-ya había atardecido y solo se veían las estrella y algunas nubes muy delgadas en el cielo, estaba oscureciendo pero la luna proporcionaba algo de luz, los dos estaban sentados en el suelo, junto a la roca en la que se había dormido jimmy, cindy tenia sus manos sobre sus rodillas, y jimmy solo estaba recargado en la roca, un viento helado se comenzó a sentir y cindy comenzó a tener frió, de pronto y de la nada se oye-

- Lo siento Cindy…-dijo este mientras la abrasaba para que no sintiera frió- siento que hayas visto esa escena… siento que siempre estemos peleando… siento las veces que te e metido en problemas….siento no ser perfecto para ti… siento nunca haberte dicho lo que sentía -Se comenzaron a derramar unas lagrimas por las mejillas de la chica- siento que en este momento estés llorando pero es que no se perfectamente lo que siento, ni mi amada ciencia lo describiría, no se que lo describe…tampoco se como expresarlo… - el chico tomo con una mano la cara de la chica y le dijo- Lo único que se es que tu tienes que ver con esto- Jimmy comenzó a acercarse a Cindy, que solo permanecía callada y con algunas lagrimas en la cara-

- Miren! Miren todos el genio ah hablado, jajaja me haces reír solo te falto que le dieras serenata jajaja –decía un chico que aparecía entre dos árboles-

- que haces aquí eustace –dijo la rubia, levantándose del suelo-

- pues… paseaba por aquí ya que yo también quede atrapado en la maquina tonta de Neutron, al parecer todavía no sabe hacer las cosas bien, eso y vine por la dama que esta al lado de ese m-e-n-t-i-r-o-s-o

- que quieres decir? –Pregunto la rubia-

- pues, que todavía no le haz dicho Neutron! Ahí no neutron –dijo Eustace-

- Que No me haz dicho Nerdtron!? –Pregunto la ojiverde al ojiazul-

-no se de lo que esta hablando –dijo el ojiazul-

- que no sabes jaja no me hagas reír, claro que si sabes la primas folfax te pidieron que le pidieras perdón a Vortex para que yo no la ayudara, y así no perdieran contra mi-

- eso es verdad Neutron?? -reclamo la rubia-

- Pues si me pidieron… que te pidiera perdón...-dijo el ojiazul-

- Ósea que lo que me dijiste solo era para que los perdonara a todos…eran mentiras!?! Todo lo que dijiste eran puras y falsas mentiras! –Dijo esta mientras corría con dirección a la playa-

- Tenias que llegar Eustace! –Dijo Jimmy algo cabreado-

- Aquí estoy para servirte…. –dijo Eustace desapareciendo de nuevo-


	19. Termina la pesadilla

Jimmy despertó de ese sueño o mas bien pesadilla no sabia, lo que el sabia que se había visto muy real pero el todavía yacía sobre la roca de antes y ya estaba atardeciendo, así que decidió encaminarse hacia el refugio…

0000

Unos rayos de luz lograron despertar al bello durmiente de ojos azules que se encontraba en la cabaña, con trabajo soltó un gran bostezo, estaba en la cama que el mismo había construido hace algunos días, de pronto se habré la puerta de su según cuarto y para sorpresa del ojiazul es nada mas que Cindy.

- Buenos días! Jimmy –dice la ojiverde mientras le sonríe y se dispone a sentarse en una silla-

- que?, que pasa por que estas aquí? Y por que me sonríes? Es otra pesadilla? –Dice muy alarmado el genio-

- no! –le da un golpe en la cabeza- no es una pesadilla! -

- eso duele cindy, y ya me di cuenta que no es una pesadilla, tremendo golpe que me diste, joder de cuando acá eres tan fuerte –

- desde hace mucho, y que modales deberías de agradecer que te traje el desayuno –

- y eso que estas tan amable? - _Creo que Eustace le lavo el cerebro o tal vez es un robot tendré que comprobarlo –_

- pues la verdad, no lo se, creo que hoy amanecí de buenas y además, deberías comerte el desayuno se va a enfriar –

- _no creo que halla amanecido de buenas seguro que es un robot tendré que buscarle algún botón de auto destrucción…-_ ah!! Ok oye que no se supone que no ibas a pasar de tu lado de la isla –

- es que, la verdad Libby se disculpo con migo por lo pasado, y como dicen en el Rey León Hakuna Matata –cindy dibujo una sonrisa calida que Jimmy logro divisar por unos pocos segundos- pero eso no quiere decir que te aya perdonado a ti todavía me debes disculpas nerdtron –

- jeje…. si es cierto… -dijo rascándose la cabeza – jeje este….yo…- pasaron varios segundo de silencio que a los dos se les hicieron minutos, y luego horas, Jimmy tenia la mirada gacha y Cindy solo demostraba una cara de dilo me muero por oír salir esas palabras de u boca-

- _no es taaan difícil nerdtron solo di "Lo siento" es lo único que quiero oír ninguna palabra mas ninguna menos...-_

- este Cindy yo lo siento mucho en verdad, creo que no es muy sensillo para mi decirte esto pero es que estoy muy confundido, respecto a todo hasta la razon por la que e de pedirte perdon, ya que la verdad solo somos amigos, tu siempre dices eso y pues la verdad te pido perdón por todo lo que te e hecho, seguro es una lista muy larga pero yo me disculpo e sido un tonto… me perdonas Cindy? –decía con tal tranquilidad como si ya hubiese pedido disculpas antes, y con esa sonrisa pequeña que apenas se notaba en la cara, era como sastifaccion, como si se hubiera quedado un peso enorme de encima pero que aun tenia otro aun mas grande sobre si-

-Que!! Eso es todo -_quería verlo sufrir!!, dios mió por que! Por que no sufrió!!- _Que fácil lo dijiste neutron –

- Que esperabas que sufriera al disculparme, verdad? Jeje ya sabia jajaja nunca vas a cambiar Cindy-

-Oh!! Si quería verte sufrir, pero ya veo que eso no te afecto demasiado –

- jeje pero Cindy, Solo somos amigos verdad? –

-_que esta tonto el chico o que ni que le quisiere- si tono solo somos amigos ahora solo vamos a fuera-_

- **El portal Cindy, Libby, Sheen, chicos el portal vamos rápido – se oyó en la playa**

**-** Jimmy y Cindy se levantaron a toda prisa y salieron a la playa, en ella estaba un gran ovalo morado que giraba en espiral llevándose algunas cosas adentro, hacia mucho viento y el cielo comenzó a nublarse de repente-

- Vamos cindy –Jimmy tomo la mano de la chica mientras esta de acomodaba su largo copete detrás de la oreja y corrieron hacia el portal- vamos chico tengo la gran certeza de que esta es la buena – los demás salaron a toda prisa goddard para ir mas rápido salio volando, Carl y sheen corrían a todo lo que daba junto con Libby y Linz, al llegar frente el portal todos se tomaron de las manos y se adentraron en el portal de aquella maquina que les hizo vivir tanto-

0000

Había varias personas aparente mente dormidas sobre un viejo y frió piso, de un frió y pequeño laboratorio que un niño genio había construido ya hacia varios años en una infancia muy distante, uno de los que yacían en el suelo fue recobrando el conocimiento

e incorporándose lentamente.

- Mi, mi laboratorio! Chicos despierten, es el laboratorio –pronto le tropezó con un trozo de madero que se encontraba en el suelo, era un pedazo del tronco de aquella palma en la que cierta rubia hacia sellado en secreto el amor que sentía por cierto castaño- que pero que es esto, o///O no puede ser, hay que esconder esto y pronto –decía mientras corría de un lado a otro, los demás fueron despertando, se oían varios bostezos por parte de los dos otros jóvenes- que alivio ya escondí esa cosa –

- El laboratorio por fin!!! Jajaja ya era hora, me tengo que ir! Me esperan mis bebes!! –esta apunto de correr cuando sintió una mano que le detuvo y le hizo perder el equilibrio-

- no, no, sheen no tan rápido! –decía la morena con una sonrisa malvada- jeje sheen me prometiste una revancha el otro día recuerdas además no sabemos si este es el año y día adecuado –

- Eso es cierto, sheen –dijo el ojiazul- goddard en que año estamos? –

- 2006, un mes después de haber desaparecido amo-

- buen chico eso esta bien si preguntan estaban con el ejercito, ok, bueno supongo que todos querrán ir a casa a cambiarse y darse una ducha- dijo en Joven genio-

- si claro –dicen Libby, Sheen, Carl y Linz mientras salen por un tubo que les lleva al patio trasero de jimmy-

-gracias por traernos de vuelta Jimmy –dice la rubia después de haber dado un beso al chico en la mejilla derecha y se dirige a la salida-

-si, de nada, no vemos en la escuela! –_Diablos debería discúlpame mas seguido, trae muy buenas consecuencias- _O///O


	20. Creditos

**Los personajes de Jimmy Neutron no me pertenecen mi pertenecieron, osea no soy su dueña T-T**

**Hidako: Jeje bueno asi termina esta historia de perdidos en el tiempo con 19 capitulos jeje**

**Inner Hidako: (la ke me ayuda en algunas ideas, según por ke no tomo ninguna) jeje ke bien terminamos biien todos contentos y felices pero la verdad queria jugar yo tambien video juegos, Libby no es la unica ke le deben revanchas… **

**Hidako: jeje no le hagan caso esta lokita jeje, y pues ke t parecio la historia **

**Jimmy???**

**Jimmy: pues la verdd, stuvo bien, jeje lo ke mas me gusto fue que resivi muxos besos de parte de Libby y Cindy, Aunque el mejor fue el de Libby sin dudas… **

**Cindy: te oi nerdtron!!!**

**Libby: jeje pues la verdad a mi me gusto tambien, la historia!!! Oks!!! Jeje **

**Sheen: oye Hidako-chan!!??**

**Hidako: sip, Sheen?**

**Sheen: ya me puedo ir a jugar video juegos?!!!**

**Hidako: si me traes una Miso Ramen y consigues que Naruto me de un beso!**

**Sheen: eso quiere decir que no?! –ojitos de perrito abandonado-**

**Hidako: pues tu que crees??**

**Carl: jeje pues a mi si me gusto la idea conoci a muxa gente y a demas me la pase bien, solo espero que Hidako me de mi paga x actuar**

**Hidako: que!!!!!!!!!! Quien dijo algo sobre paga!!!!! OO yo no dije nada sobre una paga!!! Por dios voy a tener que decir a mis video juegos y mi comp. O no!! T.T**

**Carl: jajaja o es broma!**

**Hidako: oh!! Uff…. Me salve -**_**Naruto ultimete ninja te quedas con migo que bien **_**–**

**Y bien Cindy-chan tu ke dices de la Historia??**

**Cindy: sabes lo que pienso! –le da un golpe a hidako en la nuca- estubo bien**

**Hidako: si ya entendi la indirecta….**

**Hidako: bueno Hora de espedirnos elenco! Jeje **

**Unisono!!: Sayonara!aaaaa!**

**Cindy: cuidencen muxo**

**Libby: volveremos pronto**

**Jimmy: si, eso eso**

**Carl: que las llamas y dios los cuiden Xau!!**

**Unisono!: Muxas gracias x leer el fic!**

**Hidako: yo estare aki kon nuevas historias y aventuras no dejen de leer mis ficss!!**

**Sayonara!!! Arigato!! Domo arigato gozaimasu!!! Arigato gozaimasu!! Matane!!!**

**Sheen: ya puedo ir a jugar videojuegos!! Oigan……… no me degen solo lo bueno que no es una película por que saldrían créditos…. Oigan esperen no se vallan…. Ya me puedo ir con mis bebes???**

**Hidako Utzuma Histories!!!**


End file.
